Vicissitude
by Jo Dawn
Summary: WARNING Not intended for the kiddies. Mature fic, adult situations and language. I'm trying my hand at a new style. The title says it all. Please read and review. :
1. Chapter 1

_**Vicissitude - Volume One, Chapter One **_

Two hours and twelve minutes.

That's how long it had been since the relative quiet of the lair was disturbed, when the door flew open and April stumbled in.

The television show they had been watching was abandoned as they gathered around her. Her face was down, and away from them… a submissive pose she had taken to over the past few years.

Mike reached her first, as he'd been on the couch, and he knelt next to her, then gasped. "Jesus, April." He breathed. "What happened?"

Leo knelt next to her then, too, and she moved away from him. He sighed sadly, looking down. He didn't know what had happened, but somewhere things had changed. April had become… different. She and Casey had been living together for the better part of two years now, after a brief (if one can call it that) courtship. He knew that soon after, there had been talk of engagement, but then… nothing. There'd been a huge fight, Leo knew, and since then April had tried to make nice with Casey, but… Well, her teaming with Don for some work he was getting over the computer didn't help, either…

* * *

Raph jogged over to Don's door and knocked, then stuck his head in without waiting for a response.

"Yo, Donnie." He said, ignoring the sigh Don gave at being disturbed.

"What?" Don asked, frowning.

"April's here. Something's up."

Don hissed under his breath, but jumped up and followed Raph out of the room. They joined Leo and Mike, who was attempting to calm a sobbing April. Don said nothing, but knelt, putting a finger under her chin and lifted it up to the light. An angry red welt was fading, in the suspicious shape of a hand…

"Shit." Raph breathed, standing quickly from his bent position. He moved towards the door, but stopped as April reached towards him.

"No, please!" She sobbed. "He didn't mean it, really he didn't." She grasped Raph's hand to her tear stained face as she spoke. "He just had one too many… I shouldn't have picked a fight…"

Leo grinned grimly, looking over at Mike, who was frowning deeply, and a bit pale. It was no secret that there had been problems between Casey and April. None of them knew the whole story, though, nor did they ever ask. At this moment, however, they each regretted that choice. All Leo knew, was that April had become more and more… withdrawn. Since her attack, she wouldn't go out without him or one of them… and that, along with her relationship troubles, wore on her. Somewhere, along the line that spark she had faded, and her world dwindled down to Casey and them. As if they were her lifeline…

Leo glanced down at his purple-banded brother, who he was _sure_ knew more than the rest of them did.

"You'll stay here tonight." Don finally said, and it wasn't a question. He stood, pulling her up with him, and led her to his room, shutting the door behind him.

The three remaining brothers looked at each other.

"Raph," Leo began, watching how his brother's hands clenched and unclenched. "Don't make this any worse…"

"I _never_ thought he'd sink so far down." Raph started, looking down at his hand, still damp from April's tears. "I mean, I knew he was havin' some… problems… He's been kinda distant lately." Raph growled low, looking at the door. "But I never thought…" He trailed off.

"What…" Mike broke in. "What if he comes after her?" Leo blinked, following Mike's gaze. He knew none of them were _scared of_ Casey… But he understood as his eyes hit what Mike was staring at: Don's door.

Leo shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Look, Raph… There's nothing I want more than to go teach Casey some manners." Raph blinked at this, surprised. "But I think… I think we've done enough." Leo finished. He looked at Mike, who caught his gaze and nodded.

"I'm getting Don." Leo muttered, walking up to his door. "We need to talk." The door opened as he got there, and Don walked out, looking none too happy.

"Is she…?"

"Bastard." Don said, walking past Leo.

"Is she ok?" Leo fell into step beside his brother.

Don stopped, looking Leo in the eye for a minute. He said nothing but sighed heavily. "You want a doctor's eye view, or a friend's?"

"Can you manage both?" Leo asked wryly.

"Obvious welt on the face, shouldn't bruise; Less obvious bruising on the wrist. He must have pulled her, that son of a bitch."

They were interrupted as one of the shell-cells rang, and Raph picked it up.

"Hello?"

They watched as he listened a few minutes, a scowl rising on his face. "No, she ain't here… No. I don't kn-…" He frowned deeply. "Jesus, Case, go sober up, then we'll talk!" With that, he slammed down the phone.

He turned to look at them, scowling. "God_dammit_, I wanna know what the _hell_ is going on here!"

Don sighed heavily, frowning.

"Raph, get in the living room!" Leo grabbed his brother's shoulder, giving him a little push.

"Fuck you, Leo." Raph spat.

"Guys…" Mike started. "Knock it off. You don't think April's upset enough, she has to hear you two bicker on?"

Don sat on the couch, head in his hands.

"What did she say?" Leo turned to Don.

Don rubbed his hands over his face, massaging his temples as he groaned softly. "Nothing, Leo. She just… cried." His voice trailed off softly.

"If Casey comes here, he'll flip out." Leo went on, looking back at Don's door.

"Maybe we need to have a talk with him." Mike suggested. "Get some things straight."

"That ain't gonna happen." Raph interrupted. "I tried that. There's a few… sore subjects."

"Yeah, well, there's gonna be a few more pretty soon." Don broke in. "She can't go home."

"She can't stay here!" Raph shot back. "Now, I want her to stay as much as anyone else here, but…"

"You're being ridiculous." Don interrupted. He looked over at their other brother, who was watching the exchange with folded arms and a hard gaze. "Leo, please…"

Leo sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I agree with Raph." He said finally, uncrossing his arms and gesturing with his hands.

"What!" Both Don and Mike said, in unison.

"Look," Leo said. "I agree that April shouldn't be made to go back to him… But…" He sighed, looking down. "I also think that… that we may have interfered a few times too many." Raph opened his mouth to object, but Leo held up a finger, stopping him. "Look, all we've done for them is interfere. Maybe… maybe it's time we give it up for awhile."

Silence fell over the room, and Leo looked at them, as if daring them to speak. Even Raph couldn't find his voice.

"But… But why?" Mike finally sputtered out.

"Because look at April. Look at her _life_." Leo said angrily. "We did that to her! No matter what excuse you give, we are at fault!"

"That is," Don began. "With all due respect, bullshit, Leo."

"You mean we can't talk to April anymore?" Mike went on.

"You've lost your fuckin' mind, Leo." Raph said, shaking his head. "If you think we're gonna just forget all'a the stuff she did for us…"

"She _needs _us." Mike finished. "We can't… take that away from her."

Leo growled softly. "I have made my decision and we will abide by it!" He finally yelled, and all motion in the room stopped. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, then began speaking again. "Now I hate pulling that 'uber leader' shit," He started.

"No you don't." Raph grumbled.

"_Please_, Raph." Leo pleaded.

"This is ridiculous, Leo." Don cut in. "You can't… exile her. We can't let her go back! Abandon her? Especially now?"

"You're only saying that because _you _want her to stay here." Raph snorted. Don's face flushed a blush then, and Leo sighed.

"Maybe us not being around so much might get rid of a lot of their problems?" Leo said gently.

"Any problems they have, aren't just magically gonna go away." Don argued. "Did you _see _the welt on her face!"

"_Yes_, Don." Leo said, irritated. "I saw it. And I hate it. But this is not for us to deal with."

"How can you _say _that?"

"Look." Leo started. "This is what I think, ok? Can we just give it a try?"

Mike frowned sadly. "I'll miss her…"

"I don't like this, Leo." Don said unhappily.

"And I do?" Leo shot back.

"You just want what _you _want, and you don't bother to think about _anyone else_." Don stood, hands on the table.

"And I am not making life altering choices based on _one _person's feelings, Don!" Leo said wearily. "You know what I'm saying is logical. Of all people, you should understand."

Don breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. "I'm not discussing this anymore tonight." Leo said. "We'll talk tomorrow when we've all had a chance to calm down and see things _clearly_."

Don pushed away from the table. "Mikey, you care if I bunk with you tonight?" He asked, as he walked away from the table.

"Go for it." Mike said glumly. "I'll be there in a few." He stood then, looking at Leo. "Can't we… try a it more? Before we give it all up?" He looked down at Leo, who was sitting with his head in his hands. He looked up at Mike, and suddenly Mike realized how weary his brother looked; how aged.

"We've been trying for over ten years now, Mike." Leo said lowly. "I think we've done enough damage for one decade."

* * *

April pressed herself against the door as much as she dare. Listening for any sounds that confirmed that any of them were still awake. Her tearstained face was forced against the door, it's coolness comforting her aching head. She'd had a headache since she'd gotten there, and now her eyes ached to be rubbed.

Satisfied that no one was awake, she slipped out of the door. Looking around, she felt new tears begin to leak down her face, and then she quickly walked out of the lair. The cool air hit her, and she breathed in deeply. A few steps away, she realized that she alone, and her heartbeat quickened. Fear coursed through her as she stepped down the path to her exit point, which was near her own house with Casey.

She didn't know which she was more afraid of: Being out here alone, or going back home. She looked back once, then shook her head. She wouldn't go back and bother them again tonight.

Suddenly, she felt a breeze move past her and she stiffened. This didn't feel right… Her heart raced as she exited the sewers, and got to her building. Turning the corner, she fumbled for her keys.

All of a sudden, she felt a pressure on her side and she fell to the ground, her ankle rolling as she did. Pain coursed through her, and she screamed.

"Miss O'Neil… What a pleasant surprise…" Three masked men surrounded her, another holding her arms behind her back.

"No!" She screamed, bucking against her captor, who chuckled at her attempts to escape. "Let me go!"

He looked back at the other men, grinning. She spun, moving to bite him and making slight contact. He grunted, shaking her. "_Mistake_."

"Let me _go_."

"I think not, Ms O'Neil. Tonight, you're coming with us."

* * *

Leo woke up with a start to a crashing sound reverberating throughout the lair. He sat straight up, reaching for his katana that he left next to his bed when he slept. He bounded into the living room, looking around.

"Sorry." Mike said sheepishly, picking up the table he'd knocked over.

"What is going on?"

"April's gone." Raph grunted from the kitchen. "Donnie freaked and went after her. She shouldn't be alone this time of night, Leo." He said pointedly.

"I didn't think she'd… go, alone." Leo stammered.

"Yeah, neither did we." Raph said, sighing. "Look, I'm gonna…"

Suddenly, a beeping noise started emanating from Raph's shell-cell. "What the…?" He picked it up, wrinkling his nose. "This thing's goin' off by itself?"

Leo and Mike stood, frozen, looking at Raph. They'd never used the button Don had installed as a 'Help' alarm, to be used when they needed emergency assistance. It was based with the tracking device Don had initially installed, and could help them find each other if need be.

"Must be a mistake." Mike said nervously. "Donnie'll turn it off any minute."

Leo nodded, and they all stared at Raph's phone, which he held a bit away from himself, like it was about to explode right in his face.

It didn't stop.

A minute later, Leo could feel a buzzing in his belt, and he reached down. His shell-cell was vibrating the same alarm. He looked up to see Mike's eyes as wide as he was sure his own were. In Mike's hand was his own beeping phone.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vicissitude - Volume One, Chapter Two **_

****

Blackness. Silence.

_Pain_.

That was the first thought that ran through April's head as an impact jolted her violently back to relative consciousness. She tried to open her eyes but failed, as more pain ripped it's way through her.

The blackness threatened to overcome her again, and she welcomed it. Before she gave in to it, she was dimly aware of another thud, as something large fell next to her.

Then the blackness.

* * *

Mike shivered as he leaned against the wall of the tunnel. Soon, he could hear the sound of splashing draw nearer, and voices that floated towards him, growing louder as they approached.

Raph stormed into view, followed closely by Leo. Raph stomped a bit further down the tunnel, then stopped, turning and crossing his arms, glaring at Leo.

Leo turned tired eyes to Mike. "Mikey?"

"Nothing." Mike whispered.

"You think if he found him, he'd be sittin' here like this?" Raph exploded.

Leo brought a hand to his face, rubbing his eyes roughly.

"It's been over a day now, Leo." Mike said softly, rubbing his hands over his chilled arms. "Don would have let us know if he was ok…"

"I _know_, Mike." Leo breathed.

"I called Casey." Raph mumbled suddenly.

"You _what_!" Leo turned to him.

"Well, Jesus, Leo." Raph snapped. "It _is _his fiancée that's gone missin', ya know? I thought maybe some help up top would benefit _us_."

"What did he say?" Leo sighed, defeated.

"I'm goin' ta meet him now. I'll let you know." Leo nodded at this, and Raph walked past them. "I'll call ya, ok?" He shot off over his shoulder, before disappearing into the dark, leaving his two remaining brothers staring after him.

* * *

Raph peered through the recently washed window, grinning grimly at the sight before him. He pushed on it, surprised that it opened. April may have become overly cautious, but she still left that window open for them. He guessed Casey just never bothered to lock it.

Stopping in the doorway, he took a deep breath. No matter what, this probably wouldn't be pretty. He stepped into the room.

"Casey," He boomed. "Get off your ass." He grinned grimly as Casey moaned.

"Jesus, Raph. Leave me the fuck alone." He rolled over slightly.

Raph walked up to the couch, frowning at the assorted bottles that were strewn around the couch. He nudged one with his toe. "Are you tryin' ta fuckin drink yerself to death!"

Casey groaned. "Maybe…"

"Then you're dumber than I thought." Raph grunted. "What do you need this shit for?" He picked up a bottle, tossing it on the couch next to Casey. "Look at you." He walked over to where Casey lay, head in his hands. "You tryin' ta _forget _somethin'?"

"Can you just leave me the hell alone? I'm tryin' ta sleep…"

"No." Raph crossed his arms. "Actually, I should kick your ass for what you did." He was silent for a moment, then… "You're lucky I didn't greet ya with a sai through your brain." Raph snarled. "Ya ain't using it anymore, are ya?"

"Yeah, well," Casey groaned. "I can think of somethin' _you're _not usin', and you ain't cut _that _off yet."

Raph sighed heavily. "I don't got _time _for this shit." He said impatiently. "In case you've been too _wasted _to take notice, April's missin'. Don, too."

Casey rolled over at that, shielding his eyes. "What the hell?" He struggled to sit up. "I'll get my… my… stuff, and…"

Raph wrinkled his nose. "Sober up, Case. I'll let you know how it goes." Shaking his head, he left the room, not looking back.

* * *

Mike jumped as his shell-cell began ringing. His heart skipped a beat, hoping against hope that it was Don on the other end, or at least word that they'd _found _him and April.

"Mike?" It was Leo. Mike let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, trying to swallow the disappointment.

"Yeah?" He said finally.

"Mike, you okay?" Leo's worried voice floated out of the phone.

Mike sighed again. "Yeah I just thought… I dunno." He looked down, his voice dropping softly. "I thought maybe it might be him, is all."

On the other end, Leo closed his eyes. "I know, Mikey." He whispered, then cleared his throat. "You heard anything from Raph yet?"

"Not a word." Mike said.

"God." Leo sighed.

"He's at Casey's." Mike continued. "Y'want me to stop by, and see if everything's…" He cut off as Leo coughed suddenly. "Are you alright?"

"Just… a lot of smoke." Leo cleared his throat again. "Ah, leave it be for a bit. Just keep both ears open for _any_thing."

Mike nodded, even though he knew his brother couldn't see him. "Alright, Leo. I'll check in a bit later."

* * *

April slowly came back to consciousness, the pain in her head graduating from a dull pain, to full out throbbing. She tried to open her eyes, but stopped as a sharp pain emanated from her head, causing her to cry out slightly.

A rustling noise came from near her, and she forced her eyes open against the pain. Wherever she was, it was dark, making the adjustment after she opened her eyes a little easier. A large shadow in the corner caught her eyes. It moved, and her eyes widened...

"April?"

She almost sobbed in relief. "Donnie? Donnie ,where are we? What…?"

He held his hand up in a 'shush' manner.

"April," He said softly. "Thank God…" He began, but stopped just as quickly. "But I think… they're... listening." She nodded at that, silent tears beginning to leak down her face.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" She searched the shadows with her eyes.

She could see him shake his head slowly. "No." He whispered.

"How long have I been out?"

He considered this for a moment. "Near as I can tell, a little over a day." He threw a tired smile her way, and she caught it. "I was, honestly, starting to get a little worried…"

She smiled at him, despite herself.

He was silent for a long moment, seeming to listen for something she couldn't hear. He finally turned back to her. "Are you ok?"

She nodded slowly, running a hand over her head. "I… I think so, yeah. You?" He shifted uncomfortably. "Having a bit of trouble with my arm." He grunted softly. "Think it's dislocated." He looked her way. "April… Have they got you chained?"

She blinked, confused momentarily, then looked at him more closely. One of his arms was raised above him. She quickly tried moving her legs and, finding she could, crawled as fast as her sore body would allow. Reaching him, she rose up on her knees, ignoring the pain, and put her hands on his face. "Oh, Don…" She inspected him quickly; Sure enough, one of his arms was chained above him, the other hanging limply at his side. One leg was also chained, April noticed, and she felt new tears filling her eyes.

He noticed and spoke quickly. "Shh, shh, shh." He muttered softly. "I need you, April. Look…" He nodded his head toward his arm. "I need you to… fix this. Pop it back into place."

She shook her head quickly. "Oh, Don, I don't…"

"You _have_ to." He insisted quietly. "It's giving us one more advantage. Because, at this point, April. We don't have many."

"Now?" She asked and he nodded, gritting his teeth together. He closed his eyes. "Do it. _Now_." And she jerked, and a sickening pop resounded throughout the room. A low cry, deep in his throat, sounded as she did so, and she knew that it was taking all his power to not scream.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She whispered, running her hand over his now sweat covered face. He gasped in breaths, some of them labored.

"Damn, that hurt." He said finally, and grinned faintly at her. She smiled back, wiping tears off her face, then sat back on the floor.

"We should sleep." He said gently, and she nodded. "We need it. I have no idea what's in store for us here." She nodded again, then lay next to him as he sprawled, still breathing heavily, leaning as much into a comfortable position as he could with his restrictions.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." She whispered into the dark. "I'm sorry I ran off and you… you…" She trailed off, choking up.

"Hey." He said quietly. "You did well. Popped it right back in one try. Trust me. That's a good thing." He paused. "We'll be ok, April. Trust me." He repeated. Though he, himself, had no idea how.

* * *

Three twenty five.

Mike looked at the hands of the clock glumly. He wondered, briefly, if appliances had the ability to look weary. Because right now, he had never seen anything look so tired as that old clock, hanging on the wall of their kitchen.

He watched those weary hands move, seemingly more slowly than they ever had before. It was late, and he'd been out all day, but he could not sleep. Leo had just walked in, no more than ten minutes ago, and sat on the couch, not moving since.

A few minutes passed, ticking away on that clock, and Mike heard Raph open the door. He could hear Raph and Leo talking in muted tones. Mike didn't move to get up and join them. He had no real want to.

Then, the voices changed. They were arguing. Suddenly, the door slammed, making Mike jump, and a crash followed from the living room, sounding suspiciously like the end table and lamp.

Raph appeared in the doorway, looking flushed and angry.

"Have a nice chat?" Mike asked, knowing he shouldn't really try his brother's already thin patience.

"Shut up, Mike." Raph snarled.

"Where's Leo?"

"Went back out." Raph threw the refrigerator door open, then slammed it shut. Mike almost grinned. He knew Raph wouldn't be done yet.

"Stupid, hard-headed…" He grumbled.

"He only got _home_ ten minutes before you did." Mike whispered. "He didn't have enough rest."

"Do I _know_ 'time is of the essence?'" Raph continued, beginning to pace. "Goddamn _right_ it is. But he's actin' like I don't give a flying fuck about it all!"

"He knows that's not true…"

Raph rounded on him suddenly, and there was a moment where Mike saw hurt in his eyes, that was quickly replaced by anger.

"Then why'd he _say _that to me?"

* * *

Leo rubbed his eyes, irritated. He perched on a roof above the city, looking for who knows what. He wished it would be as easy as just… suddenly seeing something. But he also knew that would never happen. His muscles ached, and his eyes throbbed with dryness. He coughed lightly, covering it up with his arm.

He shouldn't have been so short with Raph. He'd been out there just as long as all of them, searching, looking for anything to help them find their missing brother and friend. But he was so _frustrated_.

And, if he were truthful with himself, completely terrified.

A tear threatened to escape his eye, and he wiped it away. He wouldn't give in. He would not rest until they were found.

Because this was all his fault.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Vicissitude - Volume One, Chapter Three_**

Dawn in the city was beautiful. The rising orange-red sun extended over the horizon, it's lights hitting the many windows across the city, creating a kaleidoscopic effect.

But Leo, who of all people knows to appreciate the beauty of the sight, noticed none of it. He trudged home in the burgeoning light, limping slightly as his sore and overused muscles screamed with every step.

He didn't remember the walk home, and his subconscious told him just how dangerous that fact was… But for once, he refused to acknowledge it.

He opened the door to the lair, and the quiet sounds of sleep greeted him. Walking in a few steps, he could see Raph lying on the couch, with Mike on the floor next to him. There was no doubt in his mind that Mike was there to make sure Raph would stay the night.

Leo sunk into the chair next to the couch. He sighed quietly, and let his eyes slip closed. They'd barely shut when he was sound asleep, breathing deeply.

* * *

"Wakey wakey…" Don was jerked back to consciousness by the voice. For a moment, his sleepy mind thought it might be Mikey, waking him after he fell asleep at his computer again. He realized, with a start, the actual situation. Stretching as much as the chains and the soreness in his body would allow, he groaned lowly at the aches he had at being stuck in such a position all night. 

A face was staring at him through the bars of the cell they were in. He glared at the figure, who was clad in black. The person made no motion to him, but merely stared at him for a few moments. All of a sudden, the masked man reached down, and brought something up, pointing at Don. He flinched, but knew he couldn't escape because of his bindings. A sharp, sudden pain pierced him, and he barely had enough time to look down and see the dart in his leg before passing out again.

* * *

A dull ringing forced it's way into Leo's consciousness. He moved to get up, but his head and neck screamed their protests. Rubbing his sore neck, he winced at the sharp pain in his head. Sitting up had made him almost dizzy, so he closed his eyes to let the feeling pass. 

Opening his eyes fully, squinting against the dim light of the room, he was surprised to find he was in his own room. Briefly, he wondered how and when he'd gotten from the living room chair to here. But at that moment, he could hear Mike talking lowly. Then, Leo could hear Mike coming towards his room.

Mike bounded through Leo's door, holding a piece of paper over his head.

"Leo! Get outta bed, sleepyhead!" Mike grinned widely. "Raph just got us a lead!"

* * *

"Don? Donnie…" A voice floated through his muddled mind, barely breaking through his consciousness. He forced his eyes open, and found it harder to do than it should be. April's worried face came into his blurry view. He moved his leg and groaned low in his throat. 

"Donnie…" She practically threw herself on him. "Oh God, Don. Thank God you're back." She buried her face in his arm.

"How… how long was I out?" He croaked out.

She shifted then. "You were gone when I got up, and were still gone when I… got back."

He sat up more at that. "Where did you go?" A slight note of panic took hold in his voice.

"I… I'm not sure." She faltered, looking down. "The took me, and I barely remember anything but them carrying me…" He gritted his teeth at this, closing his eyes.

"I'm ok, Don." She said softly. He swallowed hard and nodded. She opened her mouth to continue, when the door on the far side of the room opened, and a group of men came in.

One broke off from the pack and stepped forward, approaching the bars. "Tell us where to find the others." He sneered.

"Never." Don retorted.

"It will get worse for you if you don't comply." The man shot back. Don said nothing, but glared right back. The man looked back at the group, nodding slightly. Then he looked to the two captives again. "It will get worse for _her_." He spit out, motioning to April. Don faltered at this, allowing his gaze to turn to April. She was pale and wide-eyed, but she shook her head. "Don't tell them a thing, Don." She whispered. He took in a breath, closing his eyes a moment. Then April's voice broke through the silence, louder and stronger than she had been in years.

"We won't tell you a thing!" She cried out, and the man smiled wryly. He unlocked the cage door and entered, kicking Don squarely in the leg as he passed the bound turtle. He approached April, who backed herself into the wall. Her gaze met Don's as the man came towards her, and she looked nothing less than a caged, trapped animal. Don's stomach dropped and he pulled against his bindings, knowing he was truly stuck and helpless.

The man reached April, and grabbed her by the face, pushing her back against the cage wall more. His other hand wandered over her body and he smiled a smile that turned her stomach. Don jerked against his chains, grimacing against the pain that shot through him as he did. The man smirked back at him, then looked back at the woman he held against the wall. His hand released her face, then he moved back, and brought it towards her swiftly, slapping her across the face. She jerked back and hit the wall, sliding down it until she sat on the floor, looking up at him, hand on her bruised face.

He motioned back to the other men and two came forward, grabbing her by the arms and dragging her towards the door.

"No… no please." She whispered faintly as they did. They passed Don, and he strained against his chains, growling low in his throat. The first man passed him, leaning over to smile at him viciously. "I should make you watch." He sneered, watching the turtle before him try and break his clasps. Then he stood up, and walked out of the cage, following the men who carried April out of the room. Her cries floated back to him as the door shut, and they reverberated through his mind even after it closed tightly.

* * *

Leo and Mike made their way towards the address Raph had called them with. As they approached, Raph called out to them. They looked into the alleyway, and saw Raph motioning towards them from the shadows. They walked in to the darkness, and Raphael approached them quickly. 

"I got us a _lead,_ Leo." He said proudly.

"What did you find?" Mike asked excitedly.

"Ok," Raph began. "So I'm makin' my rounds, and I see this kid who looks familiar, and I can't figure out _why_. So I follow the punk down at the Seaport, and he tries hawkin' off _this_." At this, he held up a glinting object which they both strain forward to see. Mike gasps at the find: A gold necklace with April's name in curved lettering on it. They had gotten April one just like it three years earlier for Christmas, using the money Don made. Leo blinked before speaking. "Do I want to know how you _got _this?"

"Jesus, Leo." Raph's face fell, and Leo kicked himself mentally for saying it at all. "I got us the _first _fuckin' clue we had _yet_, and you ask how I _got_ it?" Mike shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry." Leo whispered. "Go on."

Raph threw him a still-angry look, but continued. "So I followed that kid here." He pointed the a building near them.

"What if they're _right there_?" Mike whispered.

"Then we're _that_ close to them." Raph smiled excitedly. He looked to Leo. "When're we goin' in?"

Leo hesitated a moment, and Raph grimaced. "We wait, they could have somethin' _happen_ to 'em." He began pacing, then rounded on his brother. "They're right across the fucking street and you wanna _hesitate_?" He grinned maliciously. "Time is of the _essence_, remember?"

Leo cleared his throat. "Give me at least a moment to make a _plan_, Raph." He said, his patience waning. "Unless you want to run in blind."

"Why not? At least then we're runnin'"

Leo's jaw tightened, and he narrowed his eyes a bit. "Give me an hour."

* * *

"Come in, Leo… Can you hear me, Leo?" Mike's voice filtered softly through the shell cell. 

Raph growled lightly into his. "Will you can it, Mike? This is no time for your shit." The phone went silent for a few moments before it crackled again. "Aye-aye, Captain Grump." Mike muttered, then the phone went dead. Raph took a deep breath. "You ready to _do _this, Leo?" He clenched his fist in anticipation. As much as he loved a good fight, he was more anxious to get his brother and friend back.

"I'm good." Leo whispered back. "Let's move."

They made their way into the abandoned-looking building, Raph from the front, Leo from the back and Mike from the side. Being separated was not what Leo had in mind, but at Raph's persistence, he agreed they may cover more territory that way. And they did have their cells…

Mike hopped over a broken box, his muscles contracting as he landed softly. "A perfect ten." He whispered almost silently to himself. He hadn't seen _any_one yet, and that sort of worried him. He silently peeked into two rooms, finding nothing. He sighed, then almost jumped as a crash sounded close-by. Raph's voice reached his ears, and he ran towards the action. Leo was already there when he got there, and he surveyed the scene quickly. Not many men, most of them out of uniform, as it were.

Leo grit his teeth as he blocked a punch. Something here wasn't _right_. He looked over to Raph, who was almost frantic in his fighting.

"Just _find_ them, Raph." Leo shouted over the noise. Mike appeared next to him soon after, and Leo looked at him.

"I didn't see _anything_, Leo." Mike gasped, then pointed to a steel door. "There?"

Leo nodded. "Let's check it out." He looked over to Raph. "We're goin' in!" He yelled, and Raph grunted, backing his way up to his brothers. It hadn't taken much to take the small group of men down. He punched the last one out, then turned to his brothers. Mike tried pulling the handle to door, and, to all their surprise, it opened smoothly. They shared a quick glance, then slipped inside.

It was empty. A large cage sat in the room, but nothing, no sign of life, or captivity of any kind was there.

Leo blinked, and Raph walked further into the room, looking around. He lifted his arms into the air and shouted: "_This_ is _it_?" He turned back to his brothers. "Where the fuck is everything?" He got out, then closed his eyes painfully as he realized what had happened. He'd been _wrong_. He'd _failed_, and now they were no closer to finding Don and April then they were before. Maybe even further away now. Opening his eyes, he caught movement outside the door, and he took off, pushing past Leo, who gave off a weak 'Hey!'.

There was someone in the room beyond them, in the corner. "Where you goin'?" Raph shouted. "What the _fuck_ are you doin'?" He could see the man, really no older than 19, look back at him fearfully as he gripped the phone so hard his knuckles were white. He grabbed the boy, slamming him back against the wall.

"Who you callin', huh?" He shook the boy, hitting his back against the wall. "Who did you _just call!_"

Leo came up behind Raph, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Raph…"

Raph jerked his arm, sending the boy against the wall a bit harder this time, making him cry out. "He knows, Leo." Raph ground out. "He was makin' a call." He turned back to the person in his grasp. "Weren't ya, kid?"

Leo stepped forward. "If you know where our brother is…"

"I'll tell you nothing!" The boy cried out, suddenly finding his strength again. Raph's mouth set in a line, and he sneered at the boy, making him shrink back into the wall. "So you do know somethin', huh?"

Leo crossed his arms. He knew Raph would never stop now, as unhappy as he was sometimes with his methods.

"I…" The boy got out, before Raph was in his face. "I don't got _time_ for your stumblin' _shit_, you hear me?" He roared in the boy's face. "You tell me where my brother is before I gut you chin to fucking _dick_ with this sai." He trailed his sai down the boys body, grinning grimly when he saw the wet spot on the front of the boy's pants. "Little good for nothing asshole, ain't ya?" He brought the sai up to the boy's neck, lightning quick, getting within an inch of his face with his own. "Now open your fucking mouth like a good little boy and I won't _slip_."

Leo cleared his throat and walked away. For once, he wasn't about to stop Raph.

* * *

Don looked up as the door to the room opened quickly. The cage was opened, and they tossed April in, then shut the door. She hit the ground, then scurried to the back wall, hugging her legs to her chest. 

"April?" Don whispered. When she didn't answer he frowned deeply. "April, please…"

She put her head on her knees, then began quietly sobbing. He strained against his bindings, his heart breaking at the sight before him.

"Come here, please." He pleaded quietly. Not looking up, she crawled over to him and he reached for her. His heart broke and anger flooded within him as she flinched at his touch. He lifted her chin to look at him. One look at her eyes and he knew. He swallowed hard.

"Look, I'm sure we're…" He was cut off as the door opened again, and the group of men returned. The crowd parted, and one man stepped forward, hands on the cage, grinning maliciously.

"Welcome, Donatello." The man grinned charitably, as if talking to a longtime friend he hadn't seen in awhile.

Don hissed under his breath, pulling April towards him. "Bishop. You son of a bitch…"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Vicissitude - Volume One, Chapter Four _**

Don's jaw set tightly as he glared out at the man standing before them. One hand rested gently on April's head, feeling her hair beneath his fingers. In contrast, the other hand curled and uncurled subconsciously; for once, missing his bo.

Bishop seemed to merely watch them for a moment before grinning. "It really has been too long, Donatello." He said cordially, as if they were friends who'd lost touch with each other.

He observed the turtle for a few more minutes. "Such aggression." He finally spoke. "And I thought you were the quiet one."

"What do you want?" Don spoke evenly, never breaking eye contact.

Bishop laughed. "Ah, right to the chase, eh?" He stopped laughing abruptly, and his eyes hardened. "I knew we'd get to this; the negotiations." He clasped his hands together. "It's no secret," He began. "That I am, shall we say, interested in studying your… _unique_ genetic makeup." He threw a wry, half-grin Don's way. "You understand, you're a scientific mind…"

Don grimaced at that, and Bishop continued. "Honestly, I see the cliché in telling you our plans, but I need to make sure you understand. I do, after all, need your cooperation…"

* * *

Leo watched his brother pace the length of the roof for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

"Raph…"

"It was the wrong fucking place." Raph ground out, and anguished tone overlying his yell. "I was so sure…"

"But we got a _lead_, Raph." Mike started, and Raph growled.

Leo felt his annoyance grow. He knew he shouldn't say anything, but felt the words being pushed out by his annoyance.

"And you wonder why I wanted to _prepare_." He heard himself say, the blood pumping in his ears. Raph whipped his head around to look at him, and he heard Mikey groan.

"If they'd been in there, and we'd waited…" Raph ground out.

"But they weren't." Leo interrupted, feeling a sick grin come over his face.

"You smug son of a bitch…!"

"Not to mention," Leo went on. "All the time we _just wasted_ here!"

"You know what? _Fuck you_, Leo!" Raph exploded, his voice booming, causing birds three roofs over to fly away. "You act like you've never made one goddamn mistake!" He brought his fist down on the ledge, putting a crack in the concrete and no doubt hurting himself.

Leo crossed his arms as Raph took a few steps toward him. Mike jumped up, and put a hand on Raph's shoulder, which was violently shrugged off.

"Will you shut up, you asshole hothead?" Leo hissed. "You are going to get us caught like them!" Raph hesitated, and Leo went on. "And now that we've wasted _this_ much time… I'm _sure_ you won't disagree with me taking a few minutes to figure something out!"

* * *

"Why would we ever agree to help you?" Don asked, looking down at April, who was watching Bishop with careful eyes. 

"Well it's that," Bishop replied calmly. "Or I kill you."

Don blinked at the first outward threat they'd received from the man since he'd begun talking.

"What do you want?" April spoke up finally, her voice shaky.

"What I want," Bishop began. "Is to study you. But then, it occurred to me that I only had an adult specimen." He paused, as if for effect. "Which is where you come into play." He grinned maliciously, walking around the room in front of them. "I need to get as close a representation as I can to monitor just how your… _kind_ grows and matures."

An awful realization hit Don, and he narrowed his eyes. "You sick bastard…"

Unfazed, Bishop continued. "In the duration of your stay, we have been conducting some informative tests on you, in order to make this all a reality. Unfortunately, there was one setback." He looked at Don. "It seems the mutation you were subjected to, or merely nature itself, has rendered you sterile."

Don physically started at that, and his heart began to pound. The rushing in his ears slowly subsided, and he again began to hear Bishop's words.

"… will be forced to provide my own specimen, to fill in the gaps left in the DNA…"

April was watching him carefully, her mind soaking up each word as it was said. Bishop looked to her and smiled, and she felt her stomach flip nervously. He truly meant what he said.

"So, you will… impregnate me." She said finally, and both Bishop and Donatello looked at her.

"In the name of science, yes." Bishop grinned at her cordially. She sucked in a breath. "And then…"

"And what happens next," He interrupted. "Is of only my concern."

* * *

Leo gazed across the city as his brain whirled. They'd gotten little to no information from the young man they'd managed to 'question'. Despite their best attempts, they realized that he did, indeed, know nothing. Apparently, whatever was going on was 'top secret', and only the elite members of this group were entitled to know. 

This worried Leo greatly.

It also brought them to only one other option, he mused, which also worried him.

His eyes drifted to the far corner of the roof. Just visible was the form of a man, leaning against the side of the building. His still-unconscious form was expertly bound: arms and legs made immobile; mouth gagged.

Leo crossed and uncrossed his arms worriedly. They were waiting for him to regain consciousness, but it was fast becoming intolerable to wait any longer. He'd been passed out ever since the fight earlier, and that had been precious hours ago now.

Leo looked at his brothers. Mike was idly tossing rocks against the wall, letting them bounce without paying attention. A few rolled dangerously close to where Raph sat, head in his arms, legs pulled up to his chest. He'd been there since his outburst earlier, and had Leo not known any better, he'd have thought the deep breaths were repressed sobs. He knew better enough, though, to realize that Raph was barely hanging onto any thread of patience he could grasp onto.

Leo closed his eyes, sighing. He rubbed his temples slowly. His head was pounding, and he had to _think_. He could still hear the small 'plinks' of the stones Mikey was throwing. And then, suddenly, a deep growl.

Raph shot up quickly, eyes blazing. "God_dammit_, Mike!" He roared, beginning to advance toward his brother, who looked up quickly, eyes wide and fearful. "I should rip your fucking…"

"Raph!" Leo said sternly. Raph turned to him, and it took him an anger-filled moment to realize that Leo's gaze was not _on_ him, but past him. He followed his line of sight, and saw what Leo, and now Mike, did.

The shadow in the corner had moved.

Raph was headed towards the man in a flash; so quickly that Leo barely had time to react to stop him. Raph leaped towards their captive, grabbing him, putting his face mere inches from the man's. "Talk." He sneered.

Leo cleared his throat from behind him. Raph sighed, then moved back a step, still holding his glare. "Tell me where my brother is." He ground out, reaching over to rip the covering off the man's mouth. When still, he said nothing, Raph turned to Leo, almost pleading with his eyes.

"Keep it cool, Raph." Leo said under his breath, more to himself than anyone else.

"You will never find them." The man grinned. Leo closed his eyes. Raph flew into a rage. "Obviously, that's not working." Mike spoke up for the first time. He bypassed his brothers and began talking quietly with their bound captive. As Leo and Raph watched, he never got a response. Just stared at.

Raph cleared his throat impatiently and looked to Leo, as they stood, watching Mike show more patience than they ever knew he possessed.

Finally, the man uttered one word. "Bishop."

Raph let out a yell, finally losing it. He grabbed the man and heaved him over the side of the building. Leo gasped and Mike jumped back. Neither expected _this_.

Raph held the ropes so the man was held upside down over the edge of the building, his chest rising and falling rapidly with the strain, sweat covering his body. "Now you either talk, you piece of shit, or I cut these ropes and let you die."

"Then you will never find them." Their captive said, facing the streets below them. With a growl, Raph cut a rope with his sai. "Try me. I am one crazy son of a bitch right now, you just _try me_."

When he still got no response, Raph cut another rope. His hold on the remaining bindings was strained, and his muscles bulged with the effort.

"One more," He panted. "And you're a pancake."

Silence hung over the night, and Raph moved to cut the final rope as Leo opened his mouth to stop him.

"They'll be part of an experiment." The man's voice, nervous, drifted up to them.

"What?" Leo exclaimed.

"It's all I know…" The man repeated over and over, sweat falling off his face and down to where he fianlly lost sight of it. It was a _tall_ building. He took a deep breath, gasping. "It's all I know! Please!"

Mike placed a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Bring him up, Raph…" Raphael hesitated and Mike walked up to the ledge and grabbed the rope. "Bring him _up_." They pulled him up, and set him roughly on the ground. Leo came up to them, crossing his arms and staring down at the now shaking man. He leaned down to be eye to eye with him.

"Talk."

* * *

Bishop leaned down and unlocked to door. "We must move quickly." He said, as if explaining, and two of his men walked up to April, grabbing her arms and lifting her gently. He cupped April's chin in his hand, but she turned roughly away and he grimaced. "I know there were some… punishments that I did not order. We took care of those that committed them." He said, almost apologetically, and then walked away. Don looked at the group and realized that there were less people now, and the mood was different than when Bishop was not there. This made him realize just how dangerous he really was. 

"This won't take long." Bishop threw back to them carelessly, motioning for his men to follow him. They did, taking April with them. "Donnie…" She cried out.

"It's ok, April." He strained against his chains. "It'll be ok…" The door shut, leaving him in the dark, alone.

He leaned back heavily, mumbling as he covered his face. "I'll make it ok…"

* * *

**_Author's Note – _**

**_Very quickly, I would like to apologize for the tardiness of my writing. As some of you know, I suffered a devastating loss computer-wise and family-wise. I had a computer crash, and lost everything. All my fics, all my writing… And, two months ago, I lost my cousin. Writing's been tough since then. But, finally, I think I'm coming back here. I hope you enjoyed. More is to come._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Vicissitude - Volume One, Chapter Five_**

Another dawn silently rose above them, but it's viewer had no time to enjoy the sights. Mike sighed as he watched it a moment longer. There would be other sunrises. As it were, he took one last look at the colors of the sky and turned back to his brothers.

Raph was standing, fitfully, watching Leo pace. They'd figured out, through their captive's story, the whereabouts of Don and April. It had taken the full night to come to a conclusion, but they thought this time they were successful. At least, Mike hoped, for both their family and their lone captive's sake, that he had told the truth.

Leo walked the length of his route one last time before turning to them suddenly.

"Alright," He began. "Here's how this is gonna go." He shifted. "We need to split up, cover as much area as possible in as little time as we can." He took a deep breath, letting his shoulders sag slightly. "Look," Leo said softly. "We don't know the layout of this place. We don't know how much opposition is behind those doors. Hell, we don't even know _where_ Don and April are." He straightened up, squaring his shoulders and setting his gaze at the building before them. "But we will find them and bring them home. With force, if need be. No more hesitation." He threw a look Raph's way. "Now, let's move."

* * *

April's eyes opened slightly, but she quickly closed them again. Attempting to open them _hurt_. But a noise nearby made her force them open again. Someone was leaning over her, and she jumped up, eyes widening as she tried to scramble away. 

A hand rested on her shoulder, and she stopped, looking up, her chest heaving. "Easy there." A voice said gently, the hand pushing her back down. Her eyes refocused themselves and she gasped softly.

"Raph?"

The red masked turtle was kneeling by her, and he grinned slightly. "How ya doin', kiddo?" He got out softly, and she felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh my God..." She pressed a hand over her mouth. "Oh m-my God." She repeated, tears spilling down her cheeks as she began sobbing. She reached her arms out for him, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him to her. He froze for a moment, almost unsure of how to gage her reaction. Hesitantly, he pulled her tighter to him, rubbing her back and hair gently. She jumped suddenly, and he was afraid he'd hurt her before she cried out, "Donnie!"

Raph grinned lightly and looked over to the other occupants of the room. "He's ok, April." He spoke into her hair. "We're gettin' outta here." Raph looked up at his brothers. Leo nodded briskly and called to Mike: "Mikey, help Don out. We're leaving."

Raph leaned into April once more. "Don't look, huh April? Nothin' here you need to see." She nodded but snuck one last look at her former prison, catching Leo using a cloth to wipe something from his blade. He caught her eye for a millisecond before turning away and sheathing his sword.

"We're out." Leo said, and April felt Raph lift her. She didn't protest, letting him carry her through the halls, keeping her eyes closed. Fatigue once again overtook her, and the last thing she felt was an overpowering feeling of safety, before her world once again turned black.

* * *

A slight crashing noise caused April's nerves to shoot awake and she shot up from her sleeping position, disoriented and frightened. 

"Sorry, sorry..." Mike stood in her doorway, picking up the remnants of a tray of food. "I thought... you might be hungry and all, since..."

She relaxed, putting her hands on her face. "Mikey." She grinned widely, feeling that urge to cry again. "I am so happy to see you making a mess."

He crossed the room to her, sitting down on her bed. "We were starting to get worried about you, Dorothy." He joked and she felt herself laugh lightly, something she hadn't imagined doing again.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"Since we rescued you." He replied, looking down at her bedspread.

"And that was...?"

He took a breath. "Well, yesterday morning. You slept the whole way home and all night. It's about 5 o'clock now."

Her breath caught. "I've been out that long?"

He shrugged. "You needed it. From what Don's said, things were... rough there." He paused, looking uncomfortable. "More for you than him, from the sounds of things."

Her heart started pounding and she felt her face flush. "What... what did Don say...?"

Mike shrugged again and pulled at a string on the bed. "Not much. No real details. Just that it was bad." He looked up at her. "I'm sorry, April." He whispered.

She took his hand, squeezing it. "Hey, I'm ok. It's over now." She said, then changed the subject quickly. "Where's Don?"

Mike grinned at that finally. "In Leo's room." He said, and April looked at her surroundings for the first time. It was obvious she was in Don's room and she felt a pang go through her.

"We just shushed him out about noon." He went on. "He was in here... Waiting for you to wake up." Mike grinned mischievously at that.

April smiled warily. "Can we... get out of this room? I'm tired of being trapped in one place." She didn't mean it crossly, but she was feeling rather claustrophobic.

"Of course." He said immediately, grabbing her hands and lifting her up gently. She moaned softly as her muscles protested and he stopped, a horrified look on his face.

"I'm alright." She confirmed, and he nodded slightly. They headed to the door, arms entwined, and were almost there when he stopped. "April..." He hesitated a moment. "I'm sorry. About all this. About everything." He said, then turned to hug her tightly. She returned the embrace slowly, putting a hand on the back of his head, her own head spinning from what he'd just said.

* * *

Leo grinned grimly as he watched his brother. He knew Don wasn't sleeping, yet he wouldn't talk to him. They'd just dragged him to bed and away from the vigil Don insisted on keeping over April as she slept. Like she'd slip through their fingers again the moment he looked away. 

Leo looked away. Not that that was so far fetched. He coughed slightly, and grimaced, annoyed at the persistent tickle in his throat. Raph grunted. "That's really fuckin' annoying, ya know that?"

Leo sighed, looking over at Raph, who was leaning against the wall, balancing a sai on one of his fingers. Raph sighed also, pushing off the wall and flipping the sai from his finger, catching it deftly as he stepped forward.

"Come on, Donnie. We know ya ain't sleepin'..."

Don gritted his teeth, keeping his back to his brothers. He didn't want to talk to them. He didn't know what he'd _say _to them. He didn't want to answer any questions he knew they'd have. He just wanted to talk to April.

"It's been over a day now, Don." Leo started softly. When he got no response he tried a different approach. "We just want to understand."

Don let out a laugh at that; deep and barking and full of irony, he hardly recognized it as his own.

Silence reigned after that, and Don knew they were communicating via shared looks about what to do. Letting out a heavy sigh, Don rolled over onto his other side, facing his brothers. Leo and Raph shared another quick glance, then they both moved, in tandem, to Don's bedside.

Leo sat down next to Don. "You need to sleep, Donnie." He said softly, placing a hand on Don's leg.

"I don't want to sleep." Don said finally, his voice gravely from so little use. Raph sighed, and Leo threw him a look, which Raph swiftly returned, though not before the concern crept into the look.

Leo looked down once more before glancing at Don again. "It wasn't your fault, you know..." He said, giving Don's leg a small squeeze. In response, Don closed his eyes.

"Well then who's fault is it?" He mumbled, laying a hand over his eyes. "You guys were safe at home, I was the only one there to protect her. Of _course_ it's not _my_ fault. How could it be?" He finished his words with a slight snarl, causing Leo to blink, surprised.

"And no fault at all of those bastards that did this to ya, huh?" Raph shot back. Leo gave him a warning look, and Raph sighed again.

"Well, Jesus, Leo! I just wanna know what happened to my brother!" Raph moved up to the bed, leaning down and taking one of Don's hands in his own. "Tell me, Donnie. Give me the word and I'll fuck them up so bad not even their mommas'll recognize them."

"That... is not the answer." Leo broke in, moving up a bit. "We don't stoop to their level."

"Well, look what they did, Leo!" Raph blew up. "We don't even _know_ what happened 'cause our own brother won't talk to us!"

Don listened to them bicker back and forth, feeling more miserable by the minute. "I'd talk..." He began softly, and both heads turned to him. "But how do you talk about failure?" Both Leo and Raph stopped at that, watching him almost carefully.

"How do you voice your inadequacy to protect the one thing you wanted to?" Don continued. "For days I sat there while _she _took the brunt of _my_ failure. While I sat and watched." His voice cracked as he went on, seemingly close to tears. Leo watched his brother carefully; he knew there was something more behind his brother's words.

"Don..." Leo began gently. "You couldn't..."

"Don't try and pacify me, Leo." Don interrupted. "It's easy to say what I could and couldn't do, when you weren't even there." He shook his head, then looked away. "She should never have had to deal with that. Ever." His hands clenched into fists, which did not go unnoticed by his brothers.

It was silent for a long moment before Leo spoke up, clearing his throat. "This is what I was talking about. Us dragging April into things, interfering in her life..."

"Bull_shit_, Leo." Raph broke in. "This ain't nothin' like that."

Leo put his hands to his head, rubbing at his temples wearily. "This fight is neither here nor there." He said, holding back another cough he felt surfacing. He really did need to get something to drink.

"She's not leaving here." Don said suddenly, sitting up.

"What?" Leo turned to his brother, eyes widening.

"She's staying here." Don repeated firmly. Leo blinked. "Why?"

Don faltered at that, but he never got to respond as Mike opened the door to the room and snuck in. Leo looked at the newest arrival. "Mikey...?"

"She's up." Mike grinned, a tired smile on his face.

Leo smiled, opening his mouth to respond, but stopped as his eyes hit Don again, finding his brother's eyes brimming with tears.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vicissitude – Volume One, Chapter Six**_

April stood at the door, looking in at them, her hands gripping the nightshirt she wore so tightly that her knuckles were white with the pressure.

"Oh, Donnie..." She got out, before moving to him, throwing her arms around him. Leo moved a bit to give her some room, his gaze hitting Raph's.

Don seemed to almost stare a hole through her before speaking finally. "Can April and I be alone?" It wasn't so much a question, really. Raph looked back at Leo, who opened his mouth to say something.

"Yes." Mike answered for all of them, moving his head to indicate for his brothers to _leave_, then he walked out of the room. Raph sighed heavily, but followed Mike, as did Leo, after placing a hand on April's shoulder.

Leaving the room, Leo headed for the kitchen. After setting a pot of water on, he rummaged through the cupboards. His head pounded now and he hoped a soothing cup of tea would help. He hated to take pills of any sort.

Sitting down with his cup of warm water, he rubbed his temples gently. His bones ached unusually so. He sipped his drink slowly as he mulled over the situation. After a few moments of almost blissful quiet, his brother's voice gently filtered to the room. Letting out a small sigh, Leo pushed himself up from the table, and walked towards the noise.

* * *

"...a good idea." Hearing Raph's voice, Leo stopped in the doorway to the living room, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"I know... yeah." Raph was saying into the phone. "I don't think..." He stopped, sighing heavily and glanced towards Leo. "What time?" He asked brusquely, his voice turning gruff. He paused a moment, then spoke again suddenly. "You show up drunk, and I _swear_ I will kick your ass all the way to Jersey!" With that, he slammed the phone down, breathing deeply. He caught Leo's eye and threw his hands up. "He had to know, Leo!"

Leo only nodded. "What time will he be here?"

"Seven." Raph responded. "She's still his fiancée." He went on, feeling a need to almost explain.

Leo nodded again. "You can take care of it...?"

Raph blinked, surprised. "Yeah. I can handle it."

"Good." Leo pushed off the wall. "Then do so." He began walking away.

"Where you headin'!" Raph recovered, calling after his brother.

"Dojo." Leo answered back, then disappeared into the room. Breathing in deeply he positioned himself for meditation. He hoped the quiet calm of the room would remedy his headache and inability to focus. Settling down, he began the attempt to clear his mind and wait for concentration.

* * *

7:40

Mike's foot tapped nervously as he looked away from flipping through the channels almost as compulsively, his eyes hitting the clock. As he looked back to the television, he caught Leo watching Raph silently.

"He's late." Leo said softly, and Raph growled. "Dammit."

Leo cleared his throat, and leaned forward. "Do you want to..." He was interrupted as a knock came from the door. A moment later, the door swung open and Casey strode into the lair.

"Where is she?" He asked, looking around the room. Leo stood then, as did Raph. Leo crossed his arms, staring at Casey. The man used to be a friend; was _still_ his brother's friend. And yet, he couldn't shake the memory of April's face when she'd come to them days ago. Letting a soft breath out, he locked eyes with the man.

"You're late."

Casey's eyes went wide for a moment, but he smiled. "I'm a few minutes late, what's the big..."

"It's almost eight o'clock, Casey." Leo responded calmly. The man left out a short laugh, causing Leo to frown deeply.

"Come on... When have I been on the rocks for bein' a bit late!" He looked to Raphael. "When'd it become a crime to be 'tardy'?"

Mike and Leo both looked to their brother. He looked miserable, like he didn't want to be there. Mike smiled grimly. He didn't want to be there, either. But Raph looked torn.

Not getting an answer, Casey frowned, frustrated. "Stop fucking around." He said, his voice growing rough. "Where's April?"

"She's resting." Leo said steadily. The sound of a door opening interrupted the silence, and Leo glanced in the direction of the noise. Don slipped from his room and, upon seeing Casey, stopped in his tracks and lingered near the doorway.

"Quit this shit." Casey barked, and Mike flinched. "I want to see her!" Don looked back at the door he'd just exited, and Casey caught it. "Is she in there?" He advanced towards the door.

In one smooth movement, Leo blocked Casey's path, arms still crossed. "We'll get her." He spoke evenly, nodding towards Mike and Don. They spoke quietly, Don glancing towards Casey once more, then both went back into Don's room.

"So what's up with the cold treatment, _Raph?_" Casey pointedly looked at the so far silent turtle.

"Don't push it, Casey." Raph growled lowly. Casey had a moment to look slightly surprised at his tone, before Don an Mike re-entered the room, April right behind them. They all turned at that, and Casey started towards her.

"Oh, babe, lookatcha." He walked to her, looking her over quickly, then grabbed her shoulder. She winced slightly. "Are ya ok?" He asked, and she looked down.

"I'm f-fine,Casey." She responded, her voice a mere whisper. "Just tired and a bit sore."

"Well, let's get you home and rested." Her wide eyes met Leo's at that and his heart sunk slightly. He took a deep breath. "We think..." He paused, looking April's way. "That it would be better if April stays here and re..."

"Like hell!" Casey barked out. "She's coming with me!"

"You try and take her..." Don got out lowly, and Mike put his hand on his shoulder. Casey didn't seem to hear the comment, as he reached down to grab April's wrist. "She is not staying down here!" He exclaimed. "She needs a warm bed, and a doctor..."

"No...!" April got out. "N-no doctors!"

Casey looked down at her. "But ya need one, babe." His voice softened. "Look at you." He put a hand to her face, tilting her chin up gently. She stiffened slightly, and he sighed. "Stop being stubborn, and let's go. You're all banged up, you need a doctor." When she hesitated, his face grew dark. "Ya can't tell me you'd rather stay _here_ then come home with me." His voice grew louder with each word.

She looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. "Not all these bruises are from my capture, Casey." She whispered.

His eyes widened, searching her face. Meeting her eyes, he dropped her wrist suddenly and backed up. "I don't need this shit. Not from _you._" He stalked away, walking out the door.

As the door slammed, April's eyes teared up, running over as she began to slump to the ground. Mike caught her by the arms, holding her against him. He looked up at the rest of them worriedly as sobs began to wrack her body. "Come on," He whispered gently, leading her back into the room. The remaining brothers looked at each other.

Leo rubbed a hand over his face and, looking up, saw Don eying him carefully. Almost nonchalantly, Don spoke. "That went too easily." Leo nodded agreeably. They both jumped as Raph leapt to his feet suddenly.

"Son of a bitch." He hissed, beginning to pace. Reaching down to violently grab his communicator, he shoved it in his belt. "I'm goin' for a walk." He stormed out the door in almost the same manner as Casey.

Mike re-entered the room, shutting the door to Don's room quietly. "Raph go out?" He asked wryly, then shrugged. "I'm headin' to bed. This family is too much excitement for me."

* * *

Don turned onto his side, staring with blurry gaze at his nightstand. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes of their fogginess, watching the hands of his clock tick by. It was unfathomably late, and he was exhausted, but sleep alluded him. A soft knock at his door made him sit up straight. He moved to get off the bed, but the door opened and a flash of pale skin came through.

"Don?" April whispered, peeking in.

"I'm up." His voice was hoarse from lack of use and sleep. Her eyes fixated on him, and she entered the room fully, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the bed, sitting beside him where he lay.

"I had a nightmare." She said, and immediately blushed. "Sounds silly, huh?"

"Not at all." He whispered back, reaching up to brush a piece of hair away from her face. "You want I should check under your bed for spiders?"

She swatted at him playfully, but then her face grew serious. "I was wondering... if I could, um... Stay here for the night." Her eyes averted him, and her voice grew softer. "I can camp on the floor." She rambled. "I don't want you to think I..."

He held a hand up. "April." He said simply. "I get it." His finger moved to her face, cupping her chin, and this time, she did not flinch. "I get it." He repeated, searching her eyes. He moved out of bed, and moved the sheets down for her. "Get in." He commanded softly, and she complied, eyes wide and staring at him. She watched silently as he gently tucked her in, then moved away from the bed. "I'll take the floor." He answered her silent question, and when she opened her mouth to protest he shushed her. "I'll be right here."

"Please." The slight whisper held more pleading than embarrassment, and he took a long look at her. Nodding slowly, he climbed into bed atop the sheets. Once he was settled, he opened his arms to her, and she accepted, moving into his grasp. His stomach panged, and his heart raced as she came into contact with his plastron. He allowed himself the luxury of breathing in her scent, her hair. Soon enough, her breathing deepened, and she was asleep. Only then did he relax, but again found himself unable to sleep. His mind drifted back to their capture, and how he held her while they slept there, not knowing if and when they would again see freedom. Closing his eyes, he again breathed in her smell, and tried to give into his exhaustion.

* * *

Yawning and scratching his arm, Mike walked out of his room. Something outside the lair was making a lot of noise. _'Maybe the water rose too much_'. He though idly. He nearly jumped when something started banging on the door. He raced to the door, fear spreading in his mind that his brother would be on the other side, injured.

He was met, however, not with his brother, but with a dull blow to the shoulder. Wheeling backwards, and putting his hand up to protect himself, he could hear Leo's shouts behind him. A green blur flew by him, and he shook his head to compose himself.

Casey stumbled into the lair, his bat held out above his head. "Let me fucking see her." He shouted, swinging awkwardly, his inebriation apparent.

Leo stared at him a moment, blinking. "Get out, Casey."

"Fuck you." The man slurred. He swung his bat wildly, hitting a lamp off the end table by the couch. Mike took a few steps backwards, watching Casey warily. "You can't keep her from me."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "I can and I will, until you go sober the hell up."

Don came out of his room, and April moved through the door slightly, but Casey caught her movement. "April!" She stopped at his gruff tone, eyes wide. "What the hell is this?" He ranted, his gaze turning to Don. "You sleepin' with her?" He looked back to April. "You let him _touch_ you? You're _mine_."

Raph came barging into the room at this point, stopping to look towards Don at Casey's words. Leo glanced over quickly, clearing his throat.

"She has nightmares." Don began, lowly. His gaze set unwaveringly on Casey, a frown on his face. Casey scowled back, raising his bat to point at Don. "I'll f-fucking... kill you, you son of a bitch!"

"You will do no such thing." Don's tone belied the look in his eye. "Though I implore you to try." April noticed, as he spoke, he moved a step over to his right. When Mike did the same on her left, she realized what they were doing. Stepping between Casey and her. Putting themselves in the line of fire, for her.

At Don's words, Casey took a furious step towards him, and when Don did the same both Raph and Leo set into action. Leo put a hand on Don's shoulder, and Raph grabbed Casey, flinging him in the direction of the door.

"I ain't leavin' without April." He barked out, though his voice sounded more wounded now, and his eyes turned to her. She looked at him, and her eyes filled with tears at the man before her.

"Go home, Casey." She said softly. "Go sober up." She turned away from him then, tears spilling down her face.

His eyes softened for a moment, then hardened just as suddenly. "You bitch!" He screamed. "I should have fucking known that you'd get with one of _them_." He started for her, face turning red. Raph was right behind him, grabbing his arm. Casey swung back at him, but Raph ducked, and the bat hit the table, chipping the corner. Raph grabbed his arms, pulling him back. Leo backed up a step to be in line with Don and Mike. Raph opened the door, shoving Casey out in front of him, following behind. "You asshole!" He grunted, pushing him through the door, then disappearing with him.

Everyone seemed to let out a breath when the door closed, and Leo relaxed, shoulders slumping. He rubbed a hand over his head, sitting down on the chair.

Mike took April by the arm. "C'mon... Let's see if we can't find some cookies in our understocked kitchen." He led her out of the room, giving a meaningful look to Don.

A moment later, Raph came busting back into the room. He headed straight for Don, poking a finger into his plastron. "What the hell's goin' on?" He hissed. "Tell me ya didn't.." He stopped, his gaze moving to Don's door.

Don swatted his hand away. "Of course not!" He got out, his voice low. "But what's it to you if I did?" His voice grew louder, and Raph's eyes grew wide.

"Jesus, Don." Raph half chuckled. "She's still..."

"I know what she is, and I know what I am!" Don hissed, and Raph looked taken aback at his tone. Taking a moment, Raph merely backed up, hands held high as he did. "As long as you know what you'r doing." He said, and his eyes softened. "I just... I just got ya back, Donnie." He said, then turned and disappeared into his room.

"Is it just him?" Leo spoke suddenly, making Don turn to him. "Is it just Casey, that you're so afraid of for her?" Leo turned to fully face his brother. Don looked down, licking his lip thoughtfully. "No."

Leo closed his eyes, rubbing his temples, his brow furrowed. "Donnie, I... We can't be out of the loop if it's going to endanger the rest of us."

"I know." Don supplied, still not looking up. "I just... It's more about _her_ right now than us, Leo."

Leo nodded at that, then stood slowly. He walked over to Don, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Look, it's late." He offered. "Tomorrow we'll talk. _All_ of us."

Don nodded after a moment. "Alright." He whispered.

"Tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Vicissitude: Volume One, Chapter Seven**_

6:30, a.m.

_Mmmm...' _Mike took a deep breath in, not yet ready to open his eyes for the day. A wonderful smell permeated his nose, and it took him a moment to place it. _Pancakes! _

He opened his eyes, and jumped out of bed. Following his nose, he walked into the kitchen. Leaning against the door frame, he watched the surprise chef at work for a few moments. Smiling gently, he cleared his throat.

April jumped were she stood at the table, looking first at Mike, then back down to the table just as quickly.

Smiling wider now, he sauntered into the room. "To what do we owe the honor?" He looked around the room. "Table set and _every_thing?"

"I couldn't sleep." April responded, placing another plate on the table.

"Well, I figured, by how long this all must have taken you." He sat down in the chair next to where she stood. "What's up, pretty lady?"

"I'm not pretty, Mikey." She moved away from him, without looking at him. He watched her in silence for a few moments. She was trying very hard to not look at him, concentrating on the task at hand.

"You know..." He mused after a few minutes. "You've fixed that plate alone at least ten times." She looked up at him finally and his grin froze on his face.

Her eyes were red and glassy, haunted in a way that angered him. He rose from his chair slowly, walking up to her. "April..." He paused, then wrapped his arms around her gently, ignoring as she winced slightly. "You're the best." He kissed the side of her head gently.

"Do you want to talk?" He whispered a few minutes later. When she shook her head against his, he nodded gently. "But when you are..."

She pushed away from him a bit then. "I need to get back to cooking." She pulled away and moved back to the stove. "Go wake the others, please?" She said, her back to him. He paused, looking at her. He could hear small, almost silent sniffles from her as she stood at the stove.

Closing his eyes, he stood there a moment longer before turning and going to wake his brothers.

* * *

"Sure is good food, huh?" Mike looked around the table. Hardly a word had been spoken since they'd gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. Both Don and April were making a concerted effort to not look at anything but their food. He sighed heavily. 

"Man, am I glad I got up for this." Raph grunted, stabbing another pancake with his fork and throwing it on his plate.

April pushed her chair away from the table, standing. "I'm sorry I'm not better company." She said, then took her plate to the sink and left the room.

Silence reigned the room, and Raph looked up from his plate when he realized this. Looking from one face to another, he sighed. "What?"

"You didn't have to be so... cold, Raph." Leo said lowly.

"Jeez, Leo." Raph breathed out. "I didn't _do_ nothin'."

Don spoke up then. "She's having a hard enough time, Raph, without you being nothing less than an..."

"Hey!" Raph's voice grew more gruff. "Don't tell me about April. That lady's _gold_, you hear me? I'm not the insensitive prick you wanna make me out to be."

Leo cleared his throat gently. "Then maybe you should go apologize." He said softly. "It seems you've hurt her feelings."

Raph blinked, looking at his brothers before he pushed away from the table forcefully.

The room was silent as he left, and Mike sighed heavily. "I'll clean up." He said, standing and moving to the sink.

* * *

Stopping in front of Don's room, Raph took a deep breath before knocking lightly. "Hey, April... it's me." He said, then silently berated himself. _Shoulda thought of something nicer to start out with. Maybe I **am** a goon. _

"Come in." Her soft voice filtered through the door. He entered the room just as she was sitting back down on the bed. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry." They both spoke at the same time. His eyes widened. "What the hell are you sorry for?"

She looked away from him, tracing along the bedspread with her finger. "I'm a nuisance."

His eyes widened a bit more. "April, I've known you for years now, and I've never heard you say anything so _stupid_ in my life."

She looked up at him then, her own eyes as wide as his. "You a nuisance. That's complete and utter shit, you know that?"

She looked at him, smiling slightly. "You're so kind, you know that?"

He chuckled, then his face grew serious. "I'm an idiot, April. I just... don't do well with... things." He sat next to her, looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry, ok?"

"Raph..."

"Don't make me say it again." He grinned wryly.

"I wouldn't dare." She leaned against him then, putting her head on his shoulder. "I just need to..." She took a breath. "Deal with it, I guess. Get over it."

"Well, you're in the right place, kiddo." Raph said, moving a hand to pat her head as comfortingly as he knew how.

She wrapped her arms around one of his, squeezing slightly. He stiffened a bit, then relaxed into her hold.

"Thanks, Raph." She said softly.

"For bein' a jerk to ya?" He asked, incredulously. She laughed lightly, hugging his arm tighter. "No." She said softly. "For being here."

* * *

Breathing deeply in, and the slowly out, Leo focused his mind as his body moved fluidly into his next Kata. As he moved, he could feel his muscles gently flexing into familiar positions. Suddenly, he sensed another presence in the room, and he opened an eye. 

Don stood, leaning in the doorway, watching him. He licked his lips, and shifted. "Can we talk?"

Leo nodded, relaxing his position. "You want me to..."

Don shook his head. "I want to talk to _you_, Leo." He said. Leo grabbed a towel, wiping off his face and neck. "Let's go for a walk." He said, motioning for Don to follow him.

They left the lair, and walked in silence. Leo glanced over at his brother as they walked. Don's face was set, but his eyes were worried and tired. After a few more minutes of walking, Don spoke suddenly.

"Is Bishop dead?"

Leo blinked at the question. He sighed before answering: "There was so much confusion that day." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Our main goal was just to get you and April. There were so many bodies." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Don. I'm... I'm not sure."

Don nodded, looking down a bit. "Then she can't leave."

Leo stopped walking. "Don... I really want to understand, here. But I can't, unless you tell me." He walked up to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now, I am ready to listen to whatever you have to say."

Don bowed his head, not looking at Leo. "She had it bad, Leo." He said, his voice soft. Leo nodded encouragingly. "They... tortured her, all in the name of _us_."

Leo paused. April hadn't looked very badly off, other than a few bumps and bruises.

"And she welcomed it," Don continued, "to protect us."

"But she's ok, Donnie." Leo said gently. "You saw her. She's fine."

"They tested us." The words burst forth from Don, making Leo look at him sharply. "They performed tests on us," Don continued, unable to stop, now. "Some when we were awake, some when we... weren't." Don finished, breathing heavily.

Leo watched him carefully for a few moments. "Are you... alright, Don?"

Don took a deep, shuddering breath. "I feel..." He looked around, searching for the right word. "Used. Taken advantage of." He looked at Leo, his eyes wet and tear-filled. "But nothing... _nothing_ they did to me will ever amount to what they did to _her_." He sunk down to sit on a pipe, tears streaming down his face.

Shocked and not knowing what to say, Leo could do nothing but kneel beside his brother and wrap his arms around him. After a moment, he could feel Don lean into him, and his own eyes filled with tears when he felt the wetness on his neck from his brother's eyes. He tightened his hold on his brother when he felt a soft sob against his shoulder.

"I swear to you, Don." Leo murmured to his brother. "We will avenge this. I'll make it ok."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Vicissitude – Volume One, Chapter Eight**_

"Donnie." The whispered words hit the formerly sleeping turtle's ears, and, without opening his eyes, he yawned. "Whazzit, April?"He got out, his voice husky with sleep.

"Donnie, I'm scared." The woman got out, gripping his arm tightly with both of her hands.

"April," He started, "We're home. We've been home for almost two months now. You're fine." At first, April would only sleep if she were in the same room as Don. Slowly, they moved her into what had been an empty storage space. Some griping had been done by both Mike and Raph, as they'd stashed some things there, but in the end, they were proud of the makeshift 'home' they could give their friend.

"No." She said again. "I know that." She gripped his arm even more tightly. "Donnie. I'm late." He opened an eye at this, noticing her pale skin begin to blush deeply. "April." He said slowly. "Go back to bed. You aren't making any sense."

She sighed, crossing her arms unhappily. "I'm not sleepwalking, Donatello!" The use of his full name caused him to look at her again. Her eyes gleamed with angry tears, and he sat up more. "Okay..." He said. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I'm _late_." She said again, this time with more emphasis. He blinked at her, confused. His eyes moved to look at the clock.

She caught the action, grabbing his arm to gain his attention. "No, Don! I'm..." She bit her lip, looking for the word she wanted. "I'm... late in the lady way."

His eyes widened. "Are you feeling sick? Do you have any other symptoms...?"

She cut him off, shaking her head. "No."

Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he continued, yawning. "B-but, you know, stress can be a trigger for delaying... these sorts of things."

"I'm an adult, Don, I know that!" She snapped, quietly, then looked down. "But, something's just not right."

Don nodded; that was enough for him. "Tomorrow, we'll get you to a store." She nodded silently, and he held an arm out to her, smiling gently. She accepted, lying next to him, and he pulled her to him, cradling her. "It'll be ok, April. Really. Get some sleep." April nodded silently, settling into his grip. Despite this, Don was unable to go back to sleep. He stared at the ceiling, his heart and mind racing seemingly a mile a minute. He allowed his gaze to fall to the woman in his arms. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

* * *

"So what are we shopping for again?" Mike asked, watching the alley next to the store April had gone into almost ten minutes earlier.

Don grimaced. He'd asked Mike to go along to be a second pair of eyes in the process. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that Bishop would just... swoop in and steal April away when he blinked. That said, he'd failed to mention to his brothers just what they were looking for.

"I don't know, Mike." He said softly. "Lady stuff."

"Ew!" Mike exclaimed, wrinkling his nose. "Lady things... in the lair??"

Don allowed himself a chuckle at his brother's reaction. "Mike... She's been there for almost two months now." He paused. "I think it's shampoo, you goon." Which wasn't an outright lie, he supposed. She _did_ need shampoo.

"Oh." Mike settled back down, watching the storefront again quietly. "Hey." He pushed his brother's shoulder gently. "Here she comes."

"I see her." Don whispered, watching her exit the store, bag clutched tightly to her chest. She crossed the street carefully, watching where she walked. Her hair blew out of it's bun, flying around her face as she jogged to them.

"I'm all set." She pushed her hair off of her face, smiling at them as she approached.

"Didja get _me_ anything?" Mike tried to sneak a peek into the back. The smile froze on her face as she gripped the bag to her. "If you peek, you'll never know, Mikey." She teased, throwing a glance at Don. Mike grumbled good-naturedly, and she slipped an arm into his. "Come on, Mike. Sooner we get home, sooner you get your prize." She winked back at Don, who smiled slightly, relaxing.

* * *

After handing Mike his very own box of Twinkies, and enduring a bear hug from the ecstatic turtle, April slipped into Don's room, finding him sitting on the bed.

"Have you..." He began, but she shook her head, cutting him off.

"Not yet." She said, in a near whisper. "I'll get into the bathroom and... well..." Her face blushed. "I'll be right back." He nodded, and she left. He watched the door until she reappeared a few minutes later.

"All good?" He asked, and she nodded. "Everyone's in the living room." She said, setting down on his desk a white stick, which he assumed was 'the test' and then she joined him on the bed, sitting beside him. They sat in silence for a few moments, before he took a deep breath.

"What are you... going to do if... you know." He looked forward, finding himself unable to look at her right now.

"I don't know." She answered, her voice soft. There was a pause in the room again, and she shrugged her shoulder slightly. "I'll... we'll deal, I suppose." He nodded in silence, and his eyes went to the clock. Why did the time move so _slow_ anymore?

After a few minutes, she sat up a bit.

"So..." She said finally. "Shall we do this?" She grinned lopsidedly, as if she wasn't sure she should be smiling at all.

He nodded. "If you're ready..."

"As I'll ever be." She joked weakly. Standing slowly, she made her way over to the desk. Looking over at him once more, she grinned softly before stepping up to the desk and reaching down for the stick. Turning it over in her hands, she stared at it for a few moments, an odd look on her face.

"April?" He rose from the bed, joining her at her side. "What is it?"

"It's negative." She whispered, so low he barely heard her.

"It's...?"

"It's negative." She repeated. "I'm not... pregnant." She stared at the test, blinking down at it thoughtfully.

At her calm, his mind was whirling. Was he supposed to be happy? Sad? Angry? Should he congratulate her, or comfort her? Biting his lip, he looked down at the test, also. As much as he'd dreaded this moment, he felt a small part of his heart sink at the cold, white truth sitting in her hands.

Pushing back his own thoughts, he put an arm around her shoulder. Silently, she leaned into him slightly, looking at him with a small smile on her face. Not knowing what to say, he just leaned over and kissed her temple, and rested his head on hers.

* * *

Leo walked into the living room and, surveying the scene, grinned grimly. Mike and Raph were in a heated discussion over who watched what show. His eyes drifted to the armchair, where his third brother sat quietly, reading a book.

"I'm not sure how you concentrate, to be honest." Leo confessed, leaning on the chair and looking down to Don.

"Years of practice." Don murmured back, without looking up. Leo watched his brother for a few minutes. Something different surrounded Don, and he couldn't place it. He _missed_ his brother; for as much as having him with them physically was all he'd prayed for that horrible week that they'd searched for him, now he felt detached from Don, and wanted him back with them fully and emotionally. Completely.

"Where's April?" Leo tried again, but Don just shrugged him off. "Resting, I guess." He replied, still not looking up. Raph looked over at Leo, catching his eye and giving a slightly worried look to his brother.

"You know," Leo began, watching Don carefully. "If you're up to it, we were going to have a quick practice in a few..."

"I'll be there." Don interrupted brusquely.

Leo blinked, slightly taken aback by his brother's tone. "Well, you know... we just miss having you around, is all, Donnie." His brother sighed heavily at that, placing a marker in the book and closing it carefully before looking up at Leo. "And, we can take it easy if you're not rea-"

"I'm ready." Don said, getting up from his seat and walking from the room.

* * *

Raph ducked a sharp blow that only slightly missed his head. He chuckled wryly. "Startin' off full steam ahead, eh Donnie-boy?"

His brother said nothing, simply resetting his stance, ready for Raphael to take a turn. His footing may have been ready, but his mind wasn't nearly enough so; when Raphael came at him with a simple sparring move, it sent Don flying to the mats. He frowned deeply, grimacing as he got up. Then he quickly moved towards Raph, grunting as he missed his target, and Raph hit back, connecting. He let out a low growl, and swung hard, surprising Raphael.

"Whoa, Don!" He held his hands up, taking a step back. "Ya realize we're just sparrin', right?" He took a few steps up to his brother, clapping a hand on his shell. Don shrugged it off, grabbing a towel and wiping his face and neck off.

"Right." He said, walking from the room. Leo and Mike had stopped their spar to watch, and were now looking at each other. Raphael turned around to face them. "What'd I do?"

"I'm not sure." Leo frowned, his eyes still on the door Don had left through.

"He's actin' like I'm... _Bishop_, comin' at me like that." Raphael kept going, wiping the sweat from his eyes with his arm.

"Maybe that's the problem." Mike said suddenly.

"Runnin' off like that." Raph grumbled. "He's actin' like me..."

"Now _that's_ scary." Mike piped in, grinning, then headed for the door. "I'm takin' a break you two." After leaving the room, his eyes searched for any clue as to which way Don went. Shrugging to himself, he tried the old standby: Don's 'lab'.

Reaching the room, sounds of tinkering filled his ears. '_Bingo'_. He thought. Foregoing knocking, he simply entered the room.

"What's up, bro?" He asked breezily, settling into a chair next to Don. His brother looked at him, a hint of anger in his eyes. Taken aback slightly, but not wanting him to see that, Mike continued. "So, what'd Raph do to ya?"

Don blinked. "What makes you think Raph did anything?"

"Well, the way you were trying to take his head off was a pretty big indicator that he ticked you off." Mike grinned.

Don looked at his brother for a few more moments. "Raph didn't do anything." He murmured, turning back to his project.

"Then what is it?" Mike prodded.

"It's nothing." Don answered, not looking back up. Mike sighed. "I know that's not true, bro."

At that, Don looked up at him quickly, eyes flashing. "Why do you say that...?" He said, a hint of accusation in his voice.

Now it was Mike's turn to blink. He didn't understand Don's sudden mood shift, and he felt badly that he didn't want to talk to him about it. He shifted in place. "I'll leave you alone, Don." He said, getting up from his seat. "I see that's what you want." He walked to the doorway, listening to the silence in the room. Don didn't speak up, telling him to stay. Apologizing. Mike turned back, once at the door. Don sat still at the desk, his head buried in his arms on his desk. Swallowing hard, he turned away from the sight, wishing he could help his brother, but knowing he couldn't until he _wanted_ help.

* * *

Don stared down at the small piece in his hands. His eyes watered unmercifully from hours of gazing at the minuscule parts he was working with, allowing no breaks. If he took a break, his mind would wander, and he might not be able to go back. He frowned, wiping his eyes roughly. His gaze went up to the clock on his wall. Two am. Groaning, he stretched back, his muscles protesting their cramped position, held for so long.

He stood, heading towards his room, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked. His eyes glanced around the living room as he passed, thankful that no one was seemingly awake. He was used to his mind whirling a hundred miles a minute, but today it was almost unbearable. His brain _hurt_ from all the thoughts running through it, and he just wanted them to stop.

Wearily, he reached for his door, stepping inside and closing it behind him. Taking a deep breath, he turned towards his bed, then stopped suddenly. April sat on his sheets, looking at him.

"April?" He took the few steps toward her, grabbing her hand. "What is it? What's wrong?" At this, his mind was even tired. He just wanted to sleep, as much as he cared for her. He didn't think he could take any more drama or even thought.

She looked up at him, her eyes slightly bright. "I didn't feel right, Don. Something wasn't right, I knew it." She got out quickly. His brow furrowed. "April, what are you..."

"I felt _wrong_, something deep in me wrong..." She cut in, looking in his eyes. "I knew it, I _had_ to." He opened his mouth to ask, again, what was wrong, but she continued, talking quickly.

"I bought a few tests at the store, they say that there's always a chance for mistake, and I don't feel sick, but I don't feel _right_..." She paused slightly, her cheeks reddening.

"I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Vicissitude - Volume One, Chapter Nine_**

Don's eyes widened at her words. "You're..."

April gestured him towards his desk, where another small, white test sat. He moved to it, picking it up swiftly. His eyes searched it up and down.

Two lines.

He grabbed at the box, lying on his desk, also, reading fervently. _Two lines yes, one line no. _He read over it again. _Two lines yes, one line no._ His gaze moved to the stick in his hands again. Two lines, unmistakable in their brightness.

"How can this be?" He wondered aloud, then looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders, biting her lip. "Sometimes the tests are wrong..." She looked down at her hands. "False negative."

He sighed, looking back at the test. His heart buzzed at the sight before him. He didn't know what to think. He was scared, yes. Angry, also. But part of him... was relieved. And, dare he even _think_ it: happy.

"Don, what are we going to do?" April's voice brought him out of his reverie.

He put the test down, walking back to her. Bringing his arms around her, he hugged her close. "Did you buy another test?" He asked, and breathed in when he felt her nod her head. "Well, then we'll take that one. Tomorrow. And then..." He sighed softly. "We'll go from there."

* * *

"Morning April!" Mike's voice boomed across the room, almost making her jump. Her mind was not her own today; she'd just left her room for the morning, after sneaking out earlier in the day to get to the bathroom and take the last test she'd bought. She couldn't wait to take 'just one more', and the few minutes it took to process were excruciating at best. Seeing the results were something that made her both anxious, and scared out of her wits.

Now, she had to tell Don.

Walking into the doorway of the kitchen, she stopped and observed the family before her. Mike smiled at her, then dug into his waffle.

"Good morning, April." Leo said, and both Raph and Don stopped their conversation to look at her. Don smiled softly at her, catching her eye. She nodded slightly, and the smile froze on his face. Leo looked from Don to April, a frown forming.

Mike looked around the room, as an unsettled feeling cast itself over the group. "What's going on...?"

April cleared her throat. "Donnie, I think I need your help with this program I'm working on. Can you come take a look when you're done eating?" She raised her eyebrows.

Don grabbed his napkin, dabbing his mouth quickly. "I'll come have a look now." He said, standing and grabbing his dish. Setting it in the sink, he followed her out of the kitchen, and into his own room before speaking.

"A nod." He turned to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "What does a nod mean?"

She looked down, unable to face him when she spoke. "It means," She sighed. "It means I'm pregnant." Saying the words aloud, her voice caught, and tears formed in her eyes. "It means it worked. It _worked_. He... that... _man_... implanted me." Tears ran down her cheeks, and she felt him draw her to him.

"I'm so sorry, April." He soothed softly, running a hand over her hair. "I truly am. I'm so sorry I couldn't... help you. I'm sorry." He buried his face in her hair, and she could feel his warm breath on her, and the wetness of his own tears. He gasped in softly, and she put her hands to his face without looking up.

"I don't blame you, Donnie." She said, but her voice went flat. One of her hands went immediately to her stomach, touching it lightly.

"We have to tell them." Don said quietly, kissing the side of her head. "Want to do it soon? Get it over with..."

"Like ripping off a band aid." April joked flatly.

* * *

"Anyone else find that all a bit... abrupt?" Raph tapped his fork on his plate.

Leo cleared his throat gently. "Well, slightly..." Raph snorted at that, and Leo turned to him in a glare.

"Slightly my _ass_, Leo." Raph shot back. "Somethin's up." He went to stand, but Leo was faster.

"Nothing is 'up'." Leo got out as Raph snorted. "And you know that for a fact...?" Raph replied dryly.

Leo pressed his hands against the table, meeting Raph's eyes steadily. When he didn't answer right away, Raph laughed roughly. "You don't know shit." He grunted, ignoring Mike's sigh. Instead, he headed towards the door, calling back over his shoulder: "I'm gettin' to the bottom of this."

Mike stood up then, and, without a look to him, Leo stormed out after Raph. They got to the middle of the living room before the door to Don's room opened and he and April came out.

"Just who we were lookin' for." Raph said, stopping them both in their tracks. They glanced at each other briefly, the look not missed by Raphael.

"What's going on?" April looked from Raph to Leo, then over to Mike.

"That's what we want to know." Raph said. "I know somethin's goin' on, and I wanna know what."

With another glance at April, Don sighed. "Guys. We need to talk." He motioned to Mike and looked at Leo.

Mike moved to the couch, while Leo opted to sit on the arm of the chair. "Is something wrong, Don?" He asked cautiously.

Looking at April, Don opened his mouth to speak, but she held her hand up to stop him. "Guys..." She began, looking down and biting her lip. After a moment she licked her lips, hugging herself tightly. "Guys, I'm... I'm pregnant." She let it out in a whoosh.

"Whoa." Mike breathed.

Don dared a glance in the only direction he was brave enough to: Leo's eyes were wide, and flew to his own a split second later. Don looked away just as quickly; his brother's gaze burning into his own.

"And Don knew?" Raph looked uncertain now, as if unsure how to react. April nodded.

"Does Casey?" Mike shot out without thinking, making April blush.

"Mikey!" Leo admonished just as quickly, standing and turning to April. Shaking his head apologetically, he moved to take her hands in his own.

"Holy _shit_." Raph exclaimed. All eyes turned to him, but he stared only at the woman before them. "_Does_ Casey know?" He asked. When she hesitated, he shook his head. "It's Don's, isn't it?" He turned to his brother. "Donnie..."

Don swallowed hard, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Ah, in a sense..."

Raph didn't wait for the rest of the sentence. "Jesus Christ." He spit out. "Casey was right." He looked at Don. "How long's this been goin' on?" He demanded. "How long've you been fu-"

"Raphael!" Leo interrupted, eyes blazing. "This is not the time for..."

"Oh, this is the _perfect_ time, Leo. In case ya ain't noticed..." He gestured to the bewildered pair beside him. "The biggest cat I ever seen just came outta the fuckin' _bag_. And this is '_not_ the _time'?!_"

"It's not like that, Raph." Don tried again, weakly, but his brother rounded on him.

"Christ, Don. Ya couldn't keep your fuckin' dick in your shell?" Don winced at the words, but Raph continued. "You know how many times Casey'd come to me and ask me about this an' I'd _defend_ you and her _both_." He scowled harshly. "You know how stupid that makes me look?"

"Raph, please..." April pleaded, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Ya couldn't have the decency to break it off with him... At least _tell_ him."

"There was nothing to tell, you ignorant ass!" April got out finally, her voice rising enough to stop Raphael's rant; his words dying in his throat. He looked at her, shocked.

"I was _raped_." She yelled out, voice breaking and wavering; dangerously on the verge of collapse. "In that cell...Bishop implanted me." Her body shook, trying to regain control as her words spit from her mouth. "While I was unconscious... He _raped_ me of my will so that he could dissect what came of it!" She was uncontrolled now, but didn't care. Her hair plastered itself against her wet cheeks, and a sob escaped her. "Are you happy? Your goddamn _pride_ is untouched."

The room filled with silence broken only by her soft sobs. Leo moved to her side, and she collapsed against him, crying into his neck.

"Fuck." Raph let out, finally. "_Bishop_?"

"Happy now?" Don asked angrily, looking at his brother. "Now that you've overreacted and acted like a complete..."

"Hey!" Raph shouted. "Don't you..."

"Both of you _shut up_." Leo hissed over April's shoulder. "What is _wrong_ with you?" Don grimaced at this, scowling heavily, pushing past Raph and walking out the door.

Mike moved over to April, kneeling in front of her. Grabbing her hips, he moved her to face him gently. "Wow," He breathed, eyes on her stomach. "A baby." He looked up at her. "No better mommy than one who's taken care of us for_ever_." He grinned.

"Oh, Mikey." She got out, putting her hands on his shoulders. He stood, hugging her quickly.

Raph let out a growl. "Jesus, April..." He looked down, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "I'm an asshole." He looked up at her then, and she nodded plaintively. "Yes, you are."

His eyes widened momentarily, and he clenched his jaw. "I just can't fuckin' get it right." He ground out, rubbing a hand roughly over his face. A hand on his arm stopped him, and he looked up to find April standing before him.

"I'm angry, too." She whispered, placing her hand on his face. "I want to scream," She continued, "To hit something." She bit her shaking lip, her wet eyes meeting his own.

"Then hit me." He replied huskily.

She shook her head, swallowing hard. She backed up, eyes on his, until she reached Leo again, who put his hands back on her shoulders. "It's not the answer, Raph." She whispered.

"We'll figure it out." Leo kneaded her shoulders gently. She brought a hand up to cover one of his own appreciatively.

"Fuck 'figuring it out'!" Raph exploded. "I wanna _do_ something." He pushed past the couch, stalking over to the door and slammed it shut behind him. He barreled through the sewers, stopping after a few minutes to let out a roar of frustration. It echoed throughout the passages, making his own ears ring.

"Sounded like it felt good."

Raph whipped around at the voice, sai drawn. In a shadow across the way, he saw a slight movement. "Donnie?" He took a step towards the passage. His brother's form came into dark focus; sitting on the ground, knees pulled up to his plastron. Don looked up at Raph, face miserable and angry looking.

"Leo send you after me?"

Raph scowled. "Leo didn't say _nothin'_ to me."

"Then what do you want?" Don's voice was both annoyed and exhausted; angry with his brother, but exasperatedly on the verge of tears.

"I..." Raph faltered.

"Did you kill Bishop?" Don interrupted. When Raph looked at him, his eyes were locked on the ground. "Because if you didn't," He continued. "That child won't be safe."

Anger flared in Raph, but he forced himself to sheath his weapons. "Don..." He sighed, dropping down heavily next to his brother. "Christ, I don't know." He muttered, running a hand over his head. "I didn't see him when we were there. We just wanted to find you."

Don squeezed his eyes shut, hanging his head.

"Donnie..." Raph tried again. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No, you _didn't_." Don cried out. "You have no idea, but you still _assumed_. You don't know what happened there, what they did... All you _thought_ you knew was that it was _my_ _fault_."

"I'm an idiot, Don!" Raph exploded. "Is that what you want to hear?" He jumped up, pacing back and forth. "I overreact. I assume. I act like a fuckin' _prick_."

"You _are_ a prick, Raph!" Don's outburst silenced Raph momentarily. "You're so concerned about how you look to Casey, that you don't even care..."

"Oh, I _care_." Raph sneered. "Don't you ever tell me I don't."

"Then act like it! Don't make me feel worse than I already do!" Don's voice broke, then softened. "I won't be able to take it. Not after everything."

"Donnie..." Raph stopped pacing, standing above his brother. "What did they _do_ to ya?" He crouched down before him, putting a hand on his shoulder, his voice softening slightly. "I mean, besides..." He shrugged slightly "...the baby... What happened?"

Don shook his head wordlessly. "That baby isn't even _mine_." He muttered mournfully.

Raph looked taken aback. "But... I thought you said..."

Don's eyes remained glued to the ground, a finger tracing through the dirt. "Bishop wanted a 'specimen'..." He spit the word out. "Of _us_. I... couldn't deliver, so he used parts of his own DNA to fill in the gaps."

Raphael leaned back on his heels, confused. "Donnie, I don't get all your techno babble, here..." He trailed off when his brother's eyes moved up to meet his own.

"No matter how much we wondered about our ability to mate with a human, I, at least, don't have that option to wonder anymore." He looked back down, tears filling his eyes. "I am _sterile_, Raph. So no matter what happens, I will never have that opportunity without the help of others."

Raphael breathed in deeply, lost for words. He wasn't sure what bothered his brother more: the baby itself, or how it came to be, _not_ being his. Not knowing what to say, he leaned forward, putting a hand on Don's shoulder. "Hey..." He whispered, squeezing Don's shoulder gently. When his brother looked up at him, he grinned softly. "Ya got the chance _now_, Donnie, no matter the circumstance." When Don's face fell even more, he frowned. He didn't know his brother's pain; had no way to alleve it. He looked away. his mind wrapping around that knowledge, fighting away the wave of rage that threatened to break forth.

A small sound stole his attention, and he looked back to his brother. Don pulled his legs closer to his plastron, forehead on his knees. Tears dripped from his eyes, meeting the ground, mixing with the dirt there. Another small sob left him, and suddenly Raph reached for him, putting a hand on his neck, pulling him forward until their foreheads met. He closed his eyes against the sounds of his brother's tears, each cry igniting a fire burning deep within him, screaming for him to _do_ something. To _react_.

But all he could do, was hold on.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Vicissitude – Volume One, Chapter 10**_

Lying in bed, April stretched out, not quite yet ready to open her eyes for the day. The warmth from sleep still soaked her blankets, but an urge towards a trip to the bathroom made her decision for her. Rising from her bed, she stretched again, rising onto her toes, arms toward the ceiling.

Settling back onto her feet, she scratched an arm absently. Her gaze traveled further downward, hitting her stomach. A hand came up to caress her pale skin. She found she could not look away. Was that a bump? Or was it simply her lack of exercise lately? She splayed her palm on her lower stomach, gently setting it there. Closing her eyes against the tidal wave of emotions, she felt a few tears escape.

She'd known she was pregnant for a few weeks now, and she still wasn't sure how she felt about it. On one hand, she'd always wanted to be a mother; though certainly not under these specific circumstances. This child would be a family for her; one she so ached for. The turtles were her family, no doubt, but this little one would be _hers_. A part of her.

On the other hand, she wasn't sure if she was _ready_. Though, she mused, no one is really ready, are they? And there's other things; the doctor part of it all, and schooling... How could her child learn if...

She tried stopping her thoughts at that, but the rest of the sentence refused to go un-thought. _What if it looks like them?_ Like Don, she corrected herself.

Donnie.

Her thoughts conflicted again. Don was her best friend; he had been for years now. How could she be unhappy about having his child? And, she'd heard the talk when they were trapped there, how the turtle was sterile. This was his _chance_. Though, she'd never honestly been sure how much he wanted children. They had never dared go to that conversation. It brought up way too many questions and answers that she just didn't want to know.

Or, couldn't bear to hear.

Her stomach grumbled slightly, interrupting her thoughts. She hadn't been particularly sick feeling thus far, and that kind of worried her. There had only been a few days that she'd felt really and truly 'pregnant' the way they said she should feel.

"Guess we should get something to eat, huh?" She whispered absently. The flowing easiness of her statement surprised her, and her gaze moved to the mirror suddenly. A slight flush covered her cheeks, and she smiled a little. It had been a long time since she'd done that for no reason. Touching her face softly, she smiled once more, then turned and left her room.

* * *

"Good morning, April." Leo said when the woman came into view. He pulled out the chair next to him as she approached the table.

"Thanks." She said quietly, looking around at the rest of them. For some reason, a shyness she never knew before surrounded her when she was around them.

Raph nodded his greeting from where he sat, and Mike turned from his place at the counter. "Morning!"

She settled herself into her seat, as Mike busied himself with breakfast. "Need anything?" She asked, hating that he had to do all the work alone. She felt she should be of more use, since she was, as of this moment, living with them, in their home.

"Just for you to tell me how it is." Mike set a plate in front of her, and the aroma filled her nose. Waffles. Yum.

"Thanks, Mike." She dug in, savoring the taste on her tongue. Then, another smell filled her senses.

Oh no.

The toast aroma lingered around her like a cloud. For most, it was a food of comfort. For her, however, it's effects had been forceful and lingering and just plain _bad_.

The waffle that had, only moments earlier, been so delicious and inviting, was now evil and repugnant. Jumping up from the table, she ran to the bathroom.

"Oops." Mike said sheepishly. "I forgot."

Leo glanced at the clock, then wiped his mouth quickly. "I'm running out." He said, standing.

"Now?" Raph looked at his brother. "Ok, you've gone out every day at this time. What, you've got a girl somewhere, Leo?"

"Hardly." Leo replied wryly, then left the room. Passing Don's lab, he knocked gently, then stuck his head in. "Hey."

"Hi." Don replied, not looking up from his work.

"April's sick again." Leo said, and Don looked at him then. He sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem." Leo replied, then turned to leave. He opened the door to the lair and came face to face with Raphael. He silently congratulated himself for _not _jumping.

"Mind if I walk with ya, bro?" The words were in the form of a question, but Leo knew full well that Raph wasn't really asking.

Leo shrugged in response, and Raph fell into step beside him. They walked in silence for awhile, until Raph broke in. "So, where _are_ you off to?"

Leo cleared his throat. "Here." he said simply, then began climbing the ladder out of the sewer. Raph followed, and blinked as they found themselves in an alley. "Oookay." He said. "This ain't nothin' new, Leo..." He stopped as Leo motioned for him to follow.

"April's human." Leo started, and Raph cut him off with a dry laugh. "No shit, Leo. Took you this long to notice?" Leo threw him a withering glance and he stopped laughing. "Go on."

"She needs... _deserves_, care." Leo continued. "I can't provide it, you can't, Mikey can't... and I dare say that Don might not be able to." He stopped walking and turned to face Raph. "This baby, and April, need a lot of things that we can't give them. But they deserve to have the chance, you know? They need a doctor."

Raph thought quickly, stunned silent. He'd not thought of this. "Well... You're right, Leo... But it ain't like she can have that baby in the hospital. Not without some kinda media firestorm."

"Exactly." Leo nodded. "Which is why I've been coming here." He motioned to the building across the alley.

"A hospital." Raph stated.

"We need a doctor." Leo went on, and Raph frowned. "I feel like a broken record here, Leo, But..."

"I've been keeping tracks on this one guy. Here." He pulled Raphael over to a window. Inside, Raphael could see a doctor in his office, readying for his day. His greying hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and his glasses slipped down on his nose. He looked nice enough.

"But Leo..." Raph began. "How're we gonna..." He gestured to the window. Leo shook his head. "I'm... not sure." They both watched the doctor for a few more moments.

"And you think this is our guy, huh Leo?" Raph said quietly. Leo nodded, and Raph looked back at the window. "Then we'll find a way."

* * *

Don knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Hey." He pushed the door open slightly. "You ok?" 

April groaned lightly. "No." She whispered, leaning her head on the wall.

"Can I come in?" Don asked, and when she nodded, he entered the room, closing the door behind him. "You don't want to be here with me, Don..." She said softly.

"Sshh." He shushed her quietly, then grabbed a washcloth and wet it in the sink. He leaned down next to her and put the cloth to her face. It felt wonderful.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, patting her face with the cloth. She shook her head slightly. "I'm sure you've made up for it with how many times you've saved my butt."

He chuckled quietly, looking down.

"I'm not angry, Don." She said, then paused. "Well, I _am_. But not at you."

"I'm angry at me." He whispered, and she shook her head.

"Please, don't be. For me."

He wouldn't look at her. "It's not that simple, April." They both went silent for a moment.

"You want to talk?" She asked wearily, leaning her head against the cool wall. He sighed, looking down to the floor. "Not until I sort this out in my head." He said, finally. She nodded, and he looked at her again. "You ready to get back to the couch?" He asked and she nodded again, weakly. Standing, he gently picked her up, carrying her to the living room and softly placing her on the couch.

Mike lingered in the door of the kitchen, watching. "I'm sorry, April." He said quietly, and the look on his face told of how badly he felt.

"It's ok, Mikey." She groaned softly, settling into the couch. "It's not your fault..." She stopped, watching, as Don walked away without another word. She sighed heavily.

"He's acting weird." Mike offered, walking up to her.

"Yes," April agreed. "Does he talk to you?"

Mike shook his head. "Not as much as before..." He frowned a bit at that, and April immediately felt bad for the turtle. It was obvious that he felt left out somehow, and of all of them, Mikey needed people.

She reached out her hand to him, which he took gratefully. "Oh Mikey." She sighed, leaning her head on his hand. "We are a bunch, aren't we?"

"The best kind, I'd say." He said after a slight pause, squeezing her hand softly.

Her eyes began closing. "Mmhm..." She murmered, settling into the couch.

"Yeah." He whispered, watching her fall asleep.

* * *

Leo shifted from one foot to the other. He'd been outside the hospital for an hour or so now, Raph having left some time before. He'd watched as the good doctor left and returned, sometimes with patients, sometimes without. He'd been watching this process for weeks now. He knew the whole routine. The compassion for patients, the skill in thinking. He'd seen it all. 

A cough threatened to surface and he swallowed it back, annoyed. He'd had a cough months ago, and he thought he was rid of it. It was the weather, he figured, and the dampness in the sewer. This time it came back worse, though. But he had no time for it.

Leo crossed his arms, thinking. He had to figure out a way to approach this man, who they had no real reason to trust, yet they needed. They needed a medical expert, and while Don was more than well equipped to handle their injuries...

A cough escaped him suddenly, and he grinned grimly. He'd get caught if he didn't get this thing under control. He looked towards the window carefully. The doctor was looking his way. _Shit!_ He ducked back a bit. _Stupid, stupid, Leo._ He mentally chastised himself. If Raph were still there he'd never let him live it down. Chancing another glance showed that they doctor had gone back to his papers. Letting out a breath, he wiped his arm across his forehead. It was hot for this time of year.

Suddenly, he noticed movement as the doctor made his way to the window, and soon the door opened. Leo jumped up and into the shadows. The man walked outside, into the alley. As Leo watched, he leaned against the building, wiping his hands over his face wearily. He didn't seem to have heard him.

Leo held his breath, unaware that he was doing so as he observed the person below him.

* * *

"No, no! C'mon! Go! Faster! You can't... Aaagh." Mike wrinkled his nose at the television. His video game character lay on the ground, and 'Game over' flashed across the screen, the lights illuminating his face. Pushing start, and sighing, he went for another try. Just as he got back into the game, he heard a pounding noise coming from the dojo. He looked over at the other occupant of the room: April was curled up at the other end of the couch, breathing deeply, obviously asleep. Shrugging, he turned back to his game. 

But the noise persisted, and he jumped over the back of the couch to investigate. Standing in the shadow of the doorway, he peeked inside. Raph was in there ('_No surprise there', _he thought to himself), but so was Don. They were sparring, though gently, and Raph was talking quietly to Don as they did so. He couldn't make out the words, but he watched his brothers' faces.

Don was never highly fond of training, sparring especially. It wasn't laziness on his part, just... not in his interests or character. But tonight his brother's face was serious, determined. He looked... angry, Mike realized, in a way that reminded him of Raphael. Sometimes, he was shocked at how easily one of the other's expressions would suddenly appear on another's face.

Standing in the doorway, he thought about his brother. As much as Don had changed, he was eternally happy to have him back. He figured, in time, his brother would be back to normal. If you didn't pay attention, you'd think he _was_ back to normal. But Mike paid attention. He knew that the hours spent in the lab weren't the same; they contained a ferocious determination that was different than before. He also knew that beneath the surface of those wise eyes, Donatello also held hurt, and anger. It didn't belong there.

His concentration on his brothers was suddenly broken as April's voice softly filled his ears, calling his name. Not looking away and not wanting to interrupt the scene before him, he answered with a quiet "Hmm?"

"Mikey..." Her voice was more insistent, and he looked back at her. His eyes widened as he locked gazes with her own wide eyes. She was curled in a ball, her face pinched and pale.

"Mikey, help me..." She pleaded quietly. "Something's wrong."

* * *

Leo continued to watch the doctor intently, as the man took his much needed break. He was trying to watch for something, anything, that might make him sense that this man could be trusted; to make him ignore the ingrained 'do not trust' mechanism that they all, maybe save Mikey, possessed. His cell vibrated, and with a quick look back to the doctor he opened it, putting it to his ear silently. 

"Leo! Leo you gotta get home right now there's something wrong with April and we need you to..." Mike's voice assaulted his ear, his words loud and running together.

"Mike. Mike, shh." He whispered. "Calm down and tell me..." Suddenly, Mike's rambling voice was gone, replaced by Raphael's gruff one.

"April. Home. _Now_." Was all that was said before the phone went dead in his ear. Closing the phone, his heart pounding wildly in his chest, he took a few calming breaths. He looked back down at the man below him. Every bit of training that he possessed was screaming for him to just run home, leave this man, protect his clan.

Too bad April wasn't part of their training.

Without a second thought, he let instinct go... or take over, depending on how you looked at it... and leapt down upon the man.

_Author's Notes – My apologies for the long delay. Real life and my health are really kicking my butt; thanks to those who are still reading, the few of you there are, heh. Thank you._

_Big thanks to Mandy for helping me post this!! Thanks, girl. ;) _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Pounding.

Whether it was the pounding of his heart or his feet on the cold, wet ground that was louder, Leo couldn't be sure. His brother's cryptic message had made his blood run cold, and a panic threatened to fill him. It was still hard for him to believe what he'd done, but Raphael's curt message had forced his hand.

The man slung over his back had long ago stopped fighting; Leo's expert and practiced bindings ensured that any attempts to break free were futile.

"Where are you taking me?" Leo shifted as the man spoke for the first time since entering the sewers. He didn't answer, and the man tried again.

"What are you carrying me on?" The doctor asked.

"My back," Leo answered simply. It was silent for a long moment before the man spoke again. "I can walk."

Leo gritted his teeth and slowed down. He didn't have time for this. "It's faster this way." Leo responded, but groaned when his captive answered back: "This sort of hurts."

Hissing under his breath, Leo finally stopped, setting him down on his feet. His mind raced with indecision. He didn't have this sort of _time_…

"What's wrong with your back?" The doctor asked, voice soft.

Leo sighed heavily, running a hand over his head. He paced a bit, thinking quickly, then stopped in front of the doctor, watching him carefully.

"Ok," He began moving his hands towards the cloth covering the doctor's eyes. "Whatever you do, do not try to run…"

Raph was pacing. Mike could see his brother pass by the doorway with each new lap of frustration. He could relate.

Raphael stalked in and out of his view once again, and Mike sighed, rubbing a hand over April's hair gently from where he sat at the head of the bed. His eyes went to his other brother; Don sat next to April also, one of her hands in the two of his. But he was nervous, fidgeting. Mike could see his leg moving unceasingly with nervous energy. He could also make out Don's lips moving, though he could not make out the words.

* * *

'_Shouldn't he be doing something?'_ Mike wondered. Don had never failed to leap into action in dire situations, and they weren't even currently surrounded by the Foot. His thoughts were interrupted as the sound of a door opening and closing traveled into the room. Mike sighed gratefully, continuing to stroke April's hair.

Raph jumped as the front door swung open, and his eyes widened at what he saw. "Leo?" He got out, as his brother entered the room. His gaze centered on the stranger directly behind his brother, and his eyes narrowed. "Who the hell is this?"

"Where is the patient?" The man interrupted, then jogged into the room which Raph mutely pointed out, still staring at Leo. At his disappearance, Raph turned back to his brother. "What is going on?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Leo said sternly. "This was not my plan, _obviously_, but you forced my hand with that cryptic message you gave me. _No_ explanation, _no_ expounding. Don't you _ever_ do that to me again." Leo spit out, and Raph blinked at the tirade.

"Well, shit. I didn't know what to _do_, you know? April's cryin', Mikey's freakin' out and Don's…" He shrugged his shoulders. "We needed ya back, and fast. I remembered you were by that doctor's, and thought maybe…" He let out a breath of frustration. "I dunno what I was thinkin', ok?"

Leo shook his head, putting a hand on his forehead. "Just… tell me what's happening."

"I don't know, Leo." Raph answered, his own voice lowering. "All I know is me and Donnie were sparring, and all of a sudden Mike's screaming and April's all curled up like she's in pain and crying…" He cut off, shaking his head. "You really trust this guy?" He jerked a thumb towards the door.

Leo thought a moment. "Well… We kind of have to know." His tone was slightly pointed, and Raph frowned. "But yes, I do." He continued, seeing Raph's change. "I think we'll have to have a long talk with him after this… But I think this is our guy, Raph. I really do."

"And if he's not?" Raph countered.

"If he's not, well…" Leo paused. "That will have to be remedied."

Taken aback, Raph stopped momentarily, then grinned. His grin faded quickly as the door to Don's room opened, and Mike came out, eyes wide.

"Who is _that_?" He whispered, and Raph waved his hand at his dismissively. "We'll explain later."

"How's April?" Leo asked softly.

Mike shrugged. "I dunno. The guy's asking her all kindsa questions _I_ don't need to hear. I figure Donnie can handle all that medical stuff."

"How is Don?"

Mike looked at Leo, but said nothing. He thought for a moment. "Scared." He finally said. "I think he's scared."

Leo nodded at that. He could understand that completely.

* * *

"I feel so stupid." April wiped her damp eyes on the back of her hand.

"Well," the doctor smiled kindly. "You have no idea how many first time mothers come to me with this exact problem. Though," he glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "I'd like you to come to the office for a real exam."

She visibly tensed, and glanced at Don. He rubbed a thumb over the back of her hand thoughtfully. "I think…" He said slowly, "it would be a good idea to get a real opinion, April." He finished softly, glancing at the doctor.

"Good then, it's settled." The doctor stood, walking to the door. "I will give you a few moments to prepare yourselves, and we'll be off." With that, he left the room.

At the doctor's re-entry into the room, all three remaining brothers stopped their talking and turned to the stranger.

"How is she?" Leo asked carefully.

The doctor stretched his neck. "She's fine. Bad case of indigestion; fairly common in pregnant women." The three turtles visibly relaxed. "But I am taking her to my office for a real exam. They are preparing to leave now."

Raph moved to protest, but Leo held a hand up. "Now?"

"I think it's important that she get a real exam."

Leo pondered that a moment. "And Don agreed to this." He more mused than asked.

"It's late, and all patients and staff should be gone by now." The man said, and Leo nodded. He'd seen the office hours during his surveillance. He knew the doctor was telling the truth, but was still wary.

Don and April entered the room then, a shaky smile on her face. Mike ran to give her a hug and Leo turned to Raph. "Listen, I want you to stay here when we go. Just in case."

Raph snorted at that, and Leo threw him a pleading glance. "Just in case." He repeated.

Putting his hands into the air, Raph consented. "Yeah, whatever. I'll be here, 'in case'."

"Thank you," Leo breathed then turned back to the doctor. "We're ready when you are."

* * *

"Leo, look at this!"

Leo looked over to where Mikey was, and found his brother sitting at the doctor's desk in the office. He blinked. "Michael_angelo_!" He hissed. "Get out of there."

"But look at these clothes!" Mike grinned, holding up a picture. "The doc here was a hippie!"

Leo rolled his eyes at his brother's fascination. He was trying to hear anything at all coming from the room April and Don were in. His brother had seemed reluctant at first to enter the examination room, but curiosity and protectiveness won out.

The door to the office opened, and the doctor stepped into the room. Mike leaped out of the chair, landing neatly at the side of the desk.

Clearing his throat, the doctor sat silently down in the recently vacated chair. "We will wait for April to begin."

Leo nodded. "Thank you, Doctor…" He looked at the nameplate on the desk. "Doctor Brandon."

The doctor cleared his throat. "Yes, I do believe that we have not been properly introduced." He held a hand out. "Dr. Alex Brandon."

Leo shook the man's hand. "My name is Leonardo. This is Mikey." He nodded to his brother. "Don is in with April, and Raphael is at home."

Dr. Brandon nodded. "So I overheard." He straightened up in his chair. "I'm sure there is a fascinating story behind all this…" Leo grimaced and the doctor smiled. Don and April entered the room then, and all eyes turned to them.

"Well." Dr. Brandon began, shuffling some papers on his desk. "Obviously this is not a textbook pregnancy, so even though everything looks good right now, I'd like to take extra precautions." Don nodded, sitting down in a chair across from the doctor. "Perfectly reasonable."

"Firstly," Dr. Brandon continued, leaning down and opening his drawer. "Vitamins." He handed the bottle to April. "And I'd like to see you more often than usual. We'll make arrangements. The clinic closes early some days, so you can come in then, after everyone else has gone home."

"That's… very generous." Don looked at Leo, his eyes almost wary.

Shifting on his feet, Leo crossed his arms. "Well, we don't want to inconvenience you in any way, of course."

Dr. Brandon smiled. "A bit late for that, don't we think?" His smile widened as they all moved uncomfortably. "But this baby might not deliver normally, and above all, I want the child to be safe. I believe we will all agree that this is a very special case. We might not know what to expect."

April spoke for the first time. "Yes." She turned to Don, grabbing his hand. "Donnie, I trust you implicitly… but what if there's complications during the delivery that we aren't prepared for? We have no idea what… how it will go."

Don took a deep breath. "I… agree."

"It's settled then." Dr. Brandon said, putting the papers in a file. "I want to see you two weeks from today, April. We'll go from there." He stretched, looking at the clock. "And now, if I may be so rude, it is rather late, and I have early clinic in the morning."

"Thank you, doctor." April said quietly, leaning over to put her hand briefly on the doctor's before walking to the door. Michaelangelo and Donatello followed closely behind. Leo stopped at the door, looking back. "You understand that we are in a bit of a delicate situation here. I… We would appreciate your discretion."

"You have no reason to trust me." The doctor nodded.

"I'd like one. Though I know you were brought into this against your will." Leo took a breath. "I wish I could apologize for that, but it was the best move for my family." Leo replied. They stared at each other a moment and the doctor nodded again. "I will do what I can as discretely as possibly for your family."

"I ask that you do." Leo agreed. "Thank you."

"We will see you next week, Leonardo." Dr. Brandon said, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The man at the desk tapped a finger impatiently. He knew there was someone outside his door; he'd heard when the person paused uncomfortably. Grinning, he decided to loosen the tension.

"Come in, Charles." He called, inspecting his fingernails. The door opened slowly and a young man walked in tentatively.

"Sir."

"What have you found for me, Charles?"

Charles shifted from one foot to the other. "We have been canvassing the area, watching the points you told us to." The man nodded, and Charles continued. "Ms. O'Neil hasn't been back to her apartment since… Since the escape." Charles trailed off, looking at the well dressed man carefully.

"And Mr. Jones?"

"He… is there intermittently. But even if he were in the way…" Charles straightened. "He would not be a problem."

"Excellent." The man steepled his fingers.

There was a silence, and Charles broke it hesitantly. "Sir… You aren't… Angry that we have not located the target?"

"On the contrary, Charles, it has given us our answer." Folding his hands together, he continued. "The fact the Ms. O'Neil has not returned home can only make me believe that she is still inseminated. Her procedure took."

"But… Why didn't any of the other…?"

"I'm not sure, Charles. Though I intend to find out."

"What would you like us to do?"

"Up your shifts. Double your men." The man leaned forward, a new fire in his eyes. "I want to know where she is." He said harshly. "I will have her."

"Sir." Charles nodded.

Clearing his throat and slicking his hair back in place, the man leaned forward in his chair. "You say Mr. Jones will not be a problem?"

"No sir."

"I want to know if he has had contact. Watch him, carefully. But do what you must."

"Understood, sir."

Bishop leaned back in his chair, then, watching his minion. "I trust you to take of this, Charles. If you cannot, then I will find someone who can."

"Un-understood." Charles straightened up where he stood.

"Dismissed, Charles." Bishop waved his hand at the young man, then stopped him. "Oh, Charles?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do not disappoint me."

_Author's Note: Many thanks to any who are still reading. I had alot of medical things this past year since I've last posted, and writing kind of got away from me. I am excited to add this chapter of the story, and look forward to reconnecting with friends and continuing this story. _

_PS - This chapter looked a heck of a lot longer before I posted it._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Vicissitude**_

**_Volume 1, Chapter 12  
_**

Walking to the living room after breakfast, Leonardo was suddenly aware of his brother, Michaelangelo, standing outside of Don's room, smiling widely. After an internal debate, Leo headed his way. Wary about just what was going on, he approached carefully.

"Dare I even ask what is going on, Mikey?" His brother grinned up at him.

"April's in there, changing." He answered nonchalantly. Leo's eyes widened.

"Michaelangelo!" He gasped, shocked. What was Mikey _doing_?

"No, no, listen!" Mike quickly explained. "She's saying words I never thought would come out of her mouth." He motioned for Leo to come closer. "Just listen."

"I would rather not." Leo said, though he was curious. Just then, a sound not unlike a growl escaped from the room. Mike jumped out of the way, and Leo did the same. April's head emerged moments later.

"Having problems, April?" Mike asked sweetly. She grimaced, looking at him.

"I'm fat!" She wailed. Leo blinked; Mike snickered.

"You are not." Mike said.

"I can't fit into my jeans!" April went on. "I could a few days ago and now I can't!" Tears brimmed in her eyes. Leo shifted uncomfortably; he was unused to this level of… feminine distress. Plus, he didn't know what she was on about.

"You're not fat." Mike went on. "You're having a baby." He ignored her snort of contempt at him and continued. "You know what this means? Shopping!"

Leo raised a brow ridge at that. He knew that Don wouldn't be thrilled with the prospect of letting April go into a group setting that none of them could follow her into. He wasn't very happy with that, either.

"We'll have to discuss this." He said, stretching his neck. "I don't know how comfortable I am letting you go into a huge crowd where we can't watch you, April." She pouted and he sighed. "I'm sorry, April. But you have to see how important this is."

"We'll discuss it, then." She said, defeated. "Maybe after my doctor's appointment tonight?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Don looked over at April's voice. She'd been almost completely quiet since they'd left the lair to get to April's appointment. At the moment, she was wringing her hands, and biting her lip. She looked down, and went on. "I mean, this time, we get to see the baby."

Don nodded. They were going to have their first look at the baby. Of _course_ he was terrified, but he didn't know of what exactly. Was he scared that it would look like him? Or that it would be in some other way deformed? What if it didn't show up at all? Would it be an egg, as he was a turtle? These questions plagued him so much that he could not sleep the night before, only lay awake and ponder the possibilities.

But, in answer to her original question, he looked at her and grinned. "I'm sure it will all be fine." When she moved to call him on his non-answer, he quickly added on: "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course." She said quietly, and then let the subject drop. "We're going to talk tonight about clothes, Don." At his sudden stop and stare, she laughed. "I need them, silly. I can't fit into mine anymore."

"Oh." He said, then nodded. "Yes, I suppose so." Before she could remark on the comment he meant to be harmless, he held a hand up. "We're here. You ready?"

She looked up then, also. "As I'll ever be."

Doctor Brandon looked up at the slight knock on his door, which was as quiet as a brush of air. "Come in." He called, knowing who to expect. April walked in, followed closely by Donatello, who looked behind them a few moments before closing the door softly.

The doctor rose from his chair, looking at them from over his glasses. "Are we ready to see the little one?"

"Yes." April was almost breathless. Don nodded mutely. They both seemed nervous, yet excited, and Dr. Brandon could only begin to imagine their trepidation. He was apprehensive, also. They had no idea what they would be seeing. This was science and medical history, in the making.

Leading April into the exam room, he performed a quick routine examination before calling Donatello to join them.

"This jelly is sure to be cold. I apologize." Dr Brandon said to April as he squeezed a tube onto her belly. She winced, but grinned grimly. "A tad." She said wryly.

"Are we ready then?" He asked, and, not waiting for an answer, moved his hand and equipment to her slightly swollen belly and stared at the screen before him.

Don could barely breathe. Why was the doctor staring? Was this normal? Shouldn't he say something? He wanted to _see_. It seemed as if it was silent forever. He looked at April, who was slightly red in the face, and looked as if she were holding her breath.

The doctor chuckled just then. "Breathe, Ms O'Neil. You too, Donatello." She grinned slightly at that, and the doctor went back to his surveying. "Oh my," He said quietly, and Don's eyes flew to the doctor's face, though it gave nothing away.

"This is very interesting." The doctor went on. "Would you like to take a look?" They both nodded 'yes', and the screen was tilted in their direction. April cocked her head for a moment, then looked at Don and bit her lip. She didn't know what she was looking at. Don was staring at the screen, the light making his face slightly lit up, his eyes searching.

"It's hard to tell right this second, I know." Dr. Brandon said. "Here." He pointed at the screen. "This is a head." His finger grazed a rounded spot in the grainy image. "And this," He pointed again, "is a hand."

"Oh," April nodded, breathless again. "I see that. It's waving!"

The doctor chuckled. "It would seem so." He pointed at the screen again. "And this is a head."

It was Don's turn to cock his head to the side. "Did it move?" The doctor shook his head in response.

"Congratulations." He grinned widely for the first time that night. "It's twins."

Don's heart stopped. "Twins?!" He responded, voice rising. April's mouth was agape.

Dr. Brandon nodded. "Not uncommon in pregnancies resulting from artificial insemination; they usually implant more than one egg to make sure at least one 'takes'."

"Twins." April repeated, hands on her stomach.

"Now, this does complicate things slightly more." Dr Brandon said. "But I think we'll be just fine." He adjusted his glasses. "Do you have any questions?"

April looked up him then. "Can we have a few copies of the pictures? Mikey's gonna steal one for sure." She grinned.

* * *

Leo was just finishing the dishes when the door to the lair opened. Turning around, he grinned at April. "Everything go well?" He asked, drying his hands on the towel next to the sink. She smiled back, and relief flooded through him. He hadn't realized how tense he'd been since they'd left.

"Where's Raph?" April asked, almost breathless. Leo pointed to the dojo, and she went over, sticking her head inside, calling out to him. At that moment, both Don and Mike entered the room. Leo searched his more quiet brother's face for any sign of just what was going on, but it held no answers for him.

"What's up?" Leo asked as Raph joined them, turning the chair around before sitting down, straddling it.

"Look." April set down a few pieces of shiny paper. Leo squinted down at them; they were mostly dark, and rather blurry…

"What is it?" Mike asked.

April beamed. "It's a picture of the babies."

"Oh." Mike breathed.

"_Wait."_ Raph shot out, loud enough to make Leo start, his head whipping over to his brother. Raph took a breath. "What do you mean, _babies_?" Leo blinked. He had not caught that.

"We're having twins." April's grin widened.

"Twins?" Mike looked up from the pictures. "Whoa!" He looked at Don. "Donnie, you sly dog, you…"

Don looked down, muttering. "Common with _artificial_ insemination… Plus turtles usually have more than one…"

But all their attention was on April, who was now leaning over them, her finger at the pictures. Three green heads leaned in closer, eyes searching.

"This," She pointed. "Is a head, and here's the other head. And a hand! One of them is waving!" Her face was flush, and her eyes bright.

Mikey grabbed the picture, bringing it up closer to his face. "Wow! I see it!"

Don inspected it closely over Mike's shoulder. "Five fingers…" He muttered.

Leo blinked. He'd yet to say anything, and April looked at him. His arms were folded, and his eyes were on the picture, but he bit his lip. He looked up. "But the doctor said everything looked good, right?"

April nodded. "Soon we'll be able to get a better picture, a better idea of what they look like." She looked around the table and couldn't help but smile. Mike was still staring at the picture, his nose practically touching the paper. Raph's eyes were also glued to the pictures. Sitting down, April decided to break the silence.

"Ok, boys. Let's talk about clothes…"

* * *

April hummed tunelessly as she folded her clothes on the bed. Sighing as she did, she silently lamented not seeing these clothes again for quite awhile. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She turned and almost gasped when the large shadow in the doorway caught her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry." Raph entered the room, hands up. "I didn't wanna disturb ya. You looked all… content." He shrugged.

"It's fine." She said. "Come in."

He took a few more awkward steps in, then looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Raph." She half laughed. "Why?"

He stared at her a few more minutes, then shook his head. "Yer amazing." He said, still staring at her. "You're takin' this all so well…?"

"People have twins every day, Raph. There's nothing to be concerned with." She said, then went back to her folding, stuffing some clothes in a box.

He watched her for a few more minutes, silent. Suddenly, he burst out: "Ain't you mad?" When she said nothing, he went on, "I mean, you been here for months, stuck down here, pregnant by some lunatic and you ain't been nothing less than cordial."

She caught his eye and held it for a long moment. "Of course I am angry, Raph." She said slowly, turning around to face him. He was breathing heavily after his tirade, and she tilted her head. "There are some days I am so angry that all I want to do is scream. Scream as long and as loud as I can." She shook her head. "Taken against my will, inseminated… My will was completely taken away from me. Some days I just cry in bed because that is all that I can do." She looked down and his face grew hard. He didn't know that.

"You guys have been so great." Her voice cracked. "Just taking care of me, and letting me stay here…" His mouth opened at that, but she went on. "Some days I want to hate what is inside me. I had no say in this. It was not conceived in a loving act… But, I can't." She looked straight in his eye. "The only thing that really changes anything… is this." She put her arms around her belly. "No matter how mad I am, I cannot hate this baby… these babies. It's not their fault how they were conceived, and I have come to the conclusion that I am blessed. In that I am carrying a gift. One that would never have come to pass if it were not for…. What happened."

"I am carrying the next generation… of you. Your family." She went on. "And I can never hate that."

He blinked. He didn't know what to say. No one he knew had that amount of patience. He found his feet moving before he could even tell them to stop, and he found himself in front of her. Putting a hand on the back of her head, he pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead gruffly. "Lady, you're a saint."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Vicissitude_**

**_Volume 1, Chapter 13_**

**_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* _**

The man on the couch grunted slightly at the disturbance. Waking just enough to remember that he wasn't expecting anyone, he rolled over and quickly returned to his slumber.

_***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*** _

Ugh. This was getting annoying.

**_*DING DONG* _**

The final straw. Nobody he knew rang the doorbell. Did he even _have_ a doorbell? Sitting up, Casey Jones ran a hand through his hair, groaning. Was it morning yet? What day _is_ it?

Stumbling to the door, Casey peered out. "Yeah? Can I help you?"

Two men in suits stood there. Never a good sign. The older one cleared his throat before extending his hand in greeting. "Good afternoon. We are looking for Ms. O'Neil. Is she home?"

Looking at the man's outstretched hand, but not reciprocating the gesture, Casey snorted. "Man, have you got the wrong place."

The man took his hand back, adjusting his glasses. "This is the last known address we have for her. Can you provide her new one for our files?"

Casey eyed the second man, who was _trying_ to appear nonchalant as he tried to peer past Casey into the apartment. "No." Casey said, walking fully out the door and shutting it behind him. "Hell if I know. Where'd you say you were from again?"

The second, younger man opened his mouth as if to reply, but the first man beat him to it. "We didn't," he said curtly. "My… apologies. I am Mr. Williams. My associate is Mr. Curtis." The younger man nodded his agreement at this.

"I assure you," Mr. Williams continued. "This is an urgent matter and we must get in contact with Ms. O'Neil."

"Great. I get that." Casey sighed. "She ain't here. Ain't been here for a long time, and she ain't comin' back, either. You're about six months too late."

"More like four." Curtis commented under his breath, but Casey caught it.

"S'cuse me?" He crossed his arms. "Mind tellin' me where you're really from?"

The older man scowled at the other. "If you know where she is and are withholding information…"

"Look, '_Williams_', unless you flash some badges, this conversation is over. Even if ya had one, which I'm guessin' ya don't, I suggesting gettin' away from my door before it gets ugly. I don't know nothin', and even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you."

"We'll be in touch, Mr. Jones." The one identified as Williams scowled just before Casey finished shutting the door on them.

"What an idiot." Williams took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Charles?" Daniel Curtis looked at his superior. "Bishop is bound to be angry… Do you think we should…"

"Bishop knew she hadn't been back here." Charles Williams shot back, before he had a chance to finish his sentence. "We'll get the information. I swear it."

* * *

Grabbing a beer from the floor and twisting it open, Casey took a long swig as he walked back to the living room. He'd long ago gotten used to the taste of warm beer; it was easier to keep it close at hand than keep it cold. He turned the corner into the room, and almost spit out his drink at the sight.

"Jeez, Raph." He choked on the warm beer. "Gotta scare me like that?" He wiped an arm across his mouth.

Raph stretched his crossed leg to poke at an empty bottle on the table with his toe. "Breakfast of champions, eh, Case?" He said, frowning slightly.

"If you came here for another of your 'motivational speeches', save it." Casey shoved a few newspapers off a chair and flopped down into it. "Though I'm willin' to bet your visit has somethin' to do with the one I just had with the 'Men in Black'."

Raphael sat up. "Who was just here?" He asked, his voice concerned.

"Couple'a suits just up here askin' about April." Casey shrugged. "Figured you might…" He started, but Raphael cut him off.

"Did you tell them anything?" He demanded, his voice urgent.

"What do I know to tell them?" Casey sounded annoyed. "Uh, yeah, my ex is livin' with her new boyfriend in the sewer and he just happens to be a turtle. That'll go over well."

"This isn't a joke, Casey." Raph said, pulling out his cell.

"Who are those guys?" He asked, then sat up. "What is going on?" He asked, but Raph was already on his phone. "Yeah, Leo, yeah. Casey said two guys in suits." He looked at Casey. "What did they look like?"

"Uh…" Casey thought. "Tall thin guy with glasses, dark hair. Name's… Williams. Smaller guy, sandy brown hair, Curtis."

"Got that?" Raph said into the phone, then snapped it shut. "Mikey's out for a stroll and close, he's keeping an eye out. I'm gonna see if I can catch up to them." With that, he jumped out the open window, and by the time Casey got there, the turtle was nowhere in sight. Energy he hadn't felt in years surged through the man, and he looked around for something to grab. A baseball bat, covered in dust and glass fragments seemed to satisfy him, and he bounded out of the apartment and up the stairs to the roof.

By the time he got up there, there was no one, and nothing in sight. He hit the bat against his hand nervously. Something big was going down.

Raphael appeared first, leaping gently back to the roof, cursing under his breath. "I lost him, Mike." He said into the communicator, and a moment later, Michaelangelo appeared. They spoke softly for a few minutes, then Mikey looked back to Casey. "Hey, uh, Casey. Heard you had some visitors at the ol' homestead."

_Fuck._ "My apartment!" Casey ran towards the stairs, hoping he remembered to shut the door and was just imagining his stupidity. By the time Raph and Mikey made it there, Casey was on his knees in the middle of the room. He turned to them. "This what you're looking for?" He held up a note, written in neat block letters, only four words long.

WE WILL FIND HER.

* * *

"…lost them about Fifth street…" Mikey's voice traveled through the cool air, making its way across the roof. Casey sighed and flipped the bat idly in his hands. Leo had shown up about a half hour ago, and he, Mike and Raph had been having some sort of conference since. Casey was bored.

"Donnie _busy_ tonight?" He called over, and Leo's shoulders tensed and he glanced over at the man. Ah. A reaction.

"Tell me again, Casey." Leonardo walked towards him calmly. "Was anything missing from your place?"

"For the hundredth time, _no_, Leo." The blue masked turtle was annoying him, more than usual. "Look, if you guys are just gonna chat, can I get back to my…"

"I need your head _clear_, Casey." Leo interrupted sternly. Casey rolled his eyes. On the other side of the roof, Mikey looked back to Raph, scratching the back of his head. "I'm just worried about… you know."

"I know." Raph agreed. "But maybe this can lead us to them. And we can put an end to it."

Leo was still talking to Casey. "No papers? Maps to the lair? Documents?"

Casey groaned. "Leo, shut _up_! Do you think I'm that stupid that I'd have a map to your place just layin' out in my living room?" He stood up.

"Well…" Leo said slowly. "I don't know. People do…"

"Spare me." Casey spit out, walking away from the three of them. "I'm out, Raph." He called out as he pushed through the door. "I'll find my own answers."

Mike leaned his head back in frustration. "I almost agree. I think they're playing with us. Can we go?"

Leo walked back towards his brothers. "How has he been, Raph?" He furrowed his brow.

Raphael shrugged. "Hell if I know, Leo. I was there for about ten seconds before this all went down. Just enough time to kick some bottles out of the way, but he seems lucid now. He did then, too." He clenched his fists. "They were _right there_, Leo. All I had to do notice, and we'd'a had them!"

Leo shook his head. "It would have been helpful, yes." He stopped at Raphael's growl. "But you had no idea. This is a lead, the most action we've had from them in months. It's a start."

"Think they'll come back?" Mikey asked.

"Here?" Leo pondered. "Most likely. They know she lived here. I'm sure they think Casey is their key to her, and us."

"Speaking of 'key', I wonder if Casey locked us out. I need to use the little turtle's room before we head out." Mikey said, then took off down the stairs. Leo rolled his eyes, and Raph rubbed a hand over his head as they followed their brother, though more slowly.

Mikey was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Leo's brow furrowed. "Mikey…?"

"Did Casey say he was… going anywhere?" Mike asked, frowning slightly.

"Not home?" Leo asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not home." Mikey affirmed. Raph sighed heavily. "He said he was goin' to… find answers." His eyes met Leo's. Leo rubbed his eyes. "That's what I was afraid of."

* * *

A very faint rumbling sound resonated into the lair. Donatello looked up. The walls surrounding them were thick, as were the streets above them. It wasn't the sound of trucks driving over; he knew those sounds. So much so that he barely even heard them anymore unless he really listened. No, this was something else.

_Must be one heck of a storm_. Don thought. He could hear the water in the sewers get louder, meaning a good strong rain was coming down. He heard the door to the lair open, and shut just as quickly. Standing up from the table, he made his way into the main room.

"Hey, you guys find…" He began, but his words cut off at the sight. Casey Jones stood before him, soaking wet and breathing heavily.

"Well." He began plaintively. "You're not who I expected."

"I'm sure not." Casey sneered. He hadn't intended to act this way, but there was something about Don that always rubbed Casey the wrong way, especially now. "Too busy to come out and play?"

"You can say that." Don replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I want answers." Casey began. "I got people comin' up asking me questions, breaking into my house…"

"You are an _idiot_." Don hissed. Casey stopped short, staring at the turtle wide-eyed. "What in your head made you think that coming down _here_ would be a good idea?"

"Hey!" Casey barked. "I used to be a part of this 'family' too, ya know. I got a right to…"

"You lost your right to _every_thing the moment you touched her with more than a loving hand." Don crossed his arms, pointing at Casey, eyes narrowing.

"Fuck you, Don." Casey took a few steps forward, until they were almost face to face. "None of this would've happened if you could've kept your…"

"Both of you, shut _up_!" Both mens' gazes flew to the area by Don's door. April was scowling at them.

"April…" Casey started, voice softening as his eyes ran the length of her body.

"I said shut up, Casey." She continued. "All you two do is bicker, and I am so tired of it. I don't want to hear either of you again. Do you hear me? I don't want to be _near_ you." Leo, Raph and Mike, who had been approaching the lair, stopped outside the doorway. Leo held his hand up to stop his brothers from entering.

Don opened his mouth, but April shot him a look and he closed it. "That includes you, Don. You both drive me crazy. I am no one's property. I can't take it anymore." She shook her head. "I can't take either one of you!" She turned in a huff, slamming the door shut.

"I'm so glad you came to _help_." Don scowled at Casey, and it looked as though the turtle's cheeks were darkened. "We were…"

"So there _is_ a 'we'." Casey began, but Raph entered, grabbing the man's shoulder.

"Let's go for a walk, Case." He said, pushing Casey into the sewer. Don watched them go, frowning deeply. Mikey cleared his throat. "Wanna bunk with me tonight, Donnie? We could watch bad movies like we used to."

"I'll sleep on the couch." Don replied.

"Maybe where you should have been sleeping this whole time." Leo frowned slightly, watching his brother.

Don grit his teeth, but headed for his lab. He walked past Leo, who still stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "You were partly right, Leo." He said, looking at his brother out of the corner of his eye. "We _never_ should have gotten involved."

* * *

Author's note: I know this is years in the making, this update. I apologize, profusely, and want to give a heartfelt thank you to anyone who is still reading. Also a thank you to those who still stayed in touch. I don't want to broadcast it here, but if anyone has questions about my absence, please feel free to email me. Again, thank you, my friends.


End file.
